Beauty of the Dark: Luce's Story
by lucefatale
Summary: Luce decides to join her friend Bella and move from her home in England, to spend her last two years of school in Forks, Washington. She certainly never intended to become involved with the supernatural world, nor to find her soulmate in the alluring and statuesque Rosalie Hale. Although having a living, breathing (...well, not quite) Aphrodite as a mate does have its perks!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first story! I'm very excited for this, and my plan is to try updating at least once every two weeks. But once the summer holidays start, I hope to update more regularly. This is a OC x Rosalie story- my OC is bisexual, and this story does involve same-sex relationship.**

 **I don't own anything except my original characters! Please enjoy and review! :) x**

Chapter One

Clenching my hands together, I took a deep breath and held it for five seconds, before releasing. I managed to repeat this calming technique a few times before getting a rather disgruntled look from the passenger neighbouring me. The old man sitting to my right glared at me, his many chins turning red and wobbling as his monobrow scrunched itself up. Deciding it was within my best interests not to pick a fight with the humanoid turkey sitting beside me, I simply raised an eyebrow at him and shifted myself towards the airplane window.

Clouds. I could see no pretty scenery, just a shit tonne of clouds. Sighing to myself, I reached into my red polka dot rucksack in search of my ever elusive headphones.

"Come on you little fuckers," I grumbled under my breath, as I came across my travel snacks and my sketchbook. "Why can you never appear when I need them? I mean, whenever I complain to Mum about losing you, you appear within the minute! The hell dude?!"

My hand brushed against a long coil of wire, "Aha, gotcha!" Gripping the wire tightly, I yanked on the wire and lo and behold, my headphones emerged from their cocoon. Feeling quite pleased with myself I returned my rucksack to its cosy spot under my chair, put my headphones on, plugged them into my iPhone and slumped even further down into my seat.

Using my finger to scroll through my music, I selected 'Mr Brightside' by The Killers and set my music to shuffle. Checking my watch I saw that we only had about a hour left before we landed at Seattle airport. I let out a rather unladylike snort and took a glimpse at my turkey chin chum. He was no longer glaring at me and was instead taking a nap.

" _Well_ ," I thought to myself. " _He may be a grumpy old git, but he sure has the right idea."_

I fidgeted for a moment as I attempted to find a position that would allow me the privilege of not having a numb butt once I awoke an hour later. This of course proved fruitless. Taking one last look out of the window I gazed at the bland misty clouds surrounding the plane. If the weather in Forks was anything like the weather I was currently witnessing, I would have no trouble getting used to the climate. The English weather I am used to is so temperamental that I have learned not to get my hopes up whenever the sun deigns to make an appearance. So if it is cold and wet in Forks once I arrive, I shall hopefully feel right at home. Well, fingers crossed.

Biting my lower lip, I shook my head a little, as if that would shake all my nervous energy out of my body.

Taking another deep breath, I exhaled through my nose and closed my eyes. No, my possible homesickness would be dealt with if and when it appeared, no use worrying about it now.

I drifted off into a dreamless sleep, which was only broken when I heard the sharp, nasal voice of the stewardess over the tannoy system.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will shortly be arriving at Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. Please ensure your seat belts are buckled and all trays clipped up, to allow us a safe and smooth landing. Thank you for flying with us today."

I grumbled in annoyance at the stewardess' irritating voice and prised my eyelids open. Peering out the window I could see a number of other airplanes chilling by the airport building, and I could also see my previous curiosities about the weather being damp and crisp were accurate.

Rattling and making noises that I'm glad had not appeared earlier, the plane slowly descended and drew to a stop. Exiting the plane, I followed the hoard of people off into the building.

Once I managed to recover my two extremely large suitcases, and my additional medium sized suitcase, I slowly hobbled my way towards the host of people gathered near the arrival gates.

Keeping one eye peeled for Charlie and Bella, my mind wandered off- curious as to what the Swans were like now. The last time we had met was ten years ago when I was eight and Bella was seven. I had always been the louder, more deranged child who enjoyed pulling stupid faces and dancing around, performing for our parents. Whereas Bella had instead been much quieter, preferring to aid me in my crazy schemes and cheering me on when I put on performances for our parents, rather than concocting schemes herself, or being the star of her own performance.

But it worked. We balanced one another out- she calmed me down when necessary and I would encourage her to move out of her comfort zone and to try new things.

My mother and father, William and Elizabeth Roux had met Bella's parents Charlie and Renee Swan when they were on their honeymoon, with little ol' me growing in my mothers belly, road tripping across America. And they had kept in contact with Charlie and Renee, taking me over to visit them every couple of years although this stopped when Charlie and Renee split, as neither of my parents wanted to appear like they were favouring one or the other. So instead we were limited to letters and phone calls. And while it had been many years since we had seen one another in person, Bella and I regularly kept in contact via email.

When Bella emailed me to let me know she was moving back to Forks to stay with Charlie, she had begged me to consider joining her- to move in with her and Charlie and complete my schooling in America. Charlie had been very useful in persuading my parents to allow me to move, claiming it to be 'life-enhancing' and 'a chance to experience freedom before I officially fly the nest'. I suspected Bella had a hand in devising these excuses, which all sounded like a load of codswallop to me but eh, who am I to complain, they sure did they job!

Bella was the Gromit to my Wallace. The Ernie to my Eric. The Robin to my Batman! The-! My internal monologue was suddenly interrupted by a loud squealing.

"Luce!" My mind snapped back to reality, which was now hurtling towards me at a rather alarming speed.

"Oooff!" I gasped, as I was glomped by Bella, who was being followed by an apologetic looking Charlie carrying a small suitcase. Amused, I embraced Bella back tightly before pulling away from her to allow me to get a proper look at my best friend, whom I hadn't seen in ten years. At 5ft 6, I was about two inches taller than Bella but other than that she still looked every bit the girl from my childhood. She still had her thick brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes with a pale complexion, which was currently a little flushed from her excitement.

"Of course... Just look at that..." I shook my head, grinning at Bella. "Still an albino I see!" Bella gave a mock gasp, and shook her head at me.

"Now, now," She tutted back at me, before grinning. "Still an immature dolt I see!" We both giggled, and grabbed each other again, pulling one another into another hug.

"Ahem," I heard Charlie clearing his throat behind Bella. I released Bella from my arms and spun around, leaping into Charlie's arms. A bear hug is course the best way to greet someone.

"Uncle Charlie! And you are still as awkward as ever!" I beamed at him. Catching me in his arms, Charlie barked out a laugh.

"Ha, well… You know me," He said, his stubbled cheeks reddening. "It's been a while kiddo. You've certainly grown up! God, you look so much like your parents…" Charlie trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Bella and I glanced at each other sharing a smile at Charlie's embarrassment.

"So," I piped up. "When did you fly in, Bella?" I eyed the small suitcase by Charlie's feet.

"Oh, I only got in about 20 minutes before your plane arrived. Um, yeah… Me and Char- I mean Dad, " She hesitated a second before continuing. "We just hung out here till your arrival." She shuffled a little and fiddled with the zip on her hoody.

 _"_ _Christ on a bike,"_ I mused in my head. _"If these two get anymore awkward, I'm going to need to give a serious intervention. The familial bond must be sparked once more! They must leave on a journey of self discovery, in order to reignite what once-"_

"Luce?"

 _"_ _-was. I shall lead them in team-building exercises, trust falls, maybe even a good ol' therapy session… the whole shebang! Who knows maybe i can even-"_

"LUCE!"

I blinked. Charlie and Bella were both staring at me amused.

"I forgot how much you daydream," Bella sniggered at me. Charlie simply raised an eyebrow.

"Well, come along kiddos. Let's get a move on," Charlie picked up Bella's suitcase, one of my big suitcases and looked at my two other cases, before realising he only had so many hands to hold them with. I giggled at his irked expression.

"Don't worry Charlie, I'm sure Bells and I can handle these two cases. We're strong, independent women who can manage heavy objects!" I exclaimed, with great enthusiasm. Charlie cast me a doubtful look. I let out a small sigh before amending my previous statement.

"Ok, ok… Maybe we're not very strong, but I'm sure we can at least drag and manoeuvre the cases towards the car. Happy now?" I cocked a hip, raising an eyebrow at Charlie. He sent me a wink and replied, "Sure thing, kiddo."

* * *

Oh my god. This was almost as bad as when I once walked in on my parents having sex. Well, ok not _quite_ that horrifying. But still… The small talk Bella and Charlie are currently attempting to make is cringeworthy.

"Your hair is longer," Charlie noted. I saw Bella fidget, and twirl a strand of hair around her pinky finger.

"I er, I cut it since last time."

"Oh," He comments. "Well, I guess it grew out again." Bella shrugged in reply, catching my eye in the rear mirror.

God almighty. I had slept for most of the drive back to Forks, so thankfully I'd missed the earlier parts of the conversation, but now it seemed time for me to make myself known once again.

"So, what's the plan for dinner tonight?" I said, just as my tummy let out a loud roar. Whoops. What can I say, I have a big appetite! I gave Charlie a sheepish grin.

He chuckled, "Well, I'm not much of a cook. I normally just go out at the diner. So once we've dropped off both yours and Bells luggage and cleaned up a little, we can head out."

I nodded in reply, my stomach making another wailing cry in its desperate need for food.

About 5 minutes later we pulled up into the drive of Charlie's house, and heaved our bags across the threshold.

Charlie took us upstairs to show us our new bedrooms. He gestured to his left.

"Well Bella, your room is still here. I've just left it the same as it used to be…" He said.

Charlie then turned to me, and gestured to the room across the hall from Bella's bedroom.

"I fixed up the old guest room for you, Luce. Figured you might want a more teen friendly decor and I'm sure you'd rather not share Bells' room," explained Charlie. "Be ready to head out to the diner in 10 minutes, ok girls?" He gave me and Bella a small nod before heading back downstairs. Bella and I simply gave one another a knowing look and snickered, before entering our respective rooms.

My eyes widened upon entering my new room. Charlie had really outdone himself this time. Three of the walls were painted white and the fourth wall was painted a dark purple. The fourth wall had a pin-board, a large mirror and enough space for me to put up some of my photos and posters. There was a large queen sized bed, then opposite the bed was a white built in wardrobe. The room felt open and spacey yet homely. I let out a contented laugh, dropped my bags on the floor and leapt onto my new bed. Relaxing back into the soft sheets I could feel my eyes slowly fluttering shut, against all my attempts to stay awake.

" _Food! Come on Luce! Hold on just an hour or so, then we can crash after we've eaten at the diner."_ I mentally begged myself. _"We need food, so hungry… Need pie…"_ And the next instant, as swift as a coursing river, I was out like a light.

I vaguely remember Bella shaking me awake a couple hours later, to let me know that her and Charlie had already been out to eat. They had apparently tried to wake me earlier but to no avail, so they had made sure to bring me back some takeaway food from the diner to settle my ravenous stomach. I had hastily shovelled the pie down my throat before attempting to give Bella a hug. Which, according to Bella, I had failed miserably at due to me crashing out once more mid-hug. So understandably, I had been left alone to return to my slumbering state.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Surprise! I've had spare time on my hands and managed to finish the second chapter, so instead of waiting a week, I thought I'd update soon as I could. Expect the next chapter in a few days time! Thank you so much for favouriting and following my story. It means so much to me :) Also thank you to those who left a review! It's always lovely to receive comments and feedback.**

 **Quick reminder, I don't own anything except my original characters! Please enjoy!**

Chapter Two

"BEEP BEEP BEEP."

I shrieked loudly, my ears ringing and spun over to my right to turn off my cruel alarm clock. Unfortunately, in my haste I had severely misjudged the width between my body and the edge of my bed.

"Oooff! Ow ow ow," I landed face first on the floor, hitting the ground hard. "Motherfucking…! Bugger bugger…Dick sucking shit-goblin!" I howled, as I clutched at my sore head.

Suddenly I heard my door slam open, crashing against the wall. I rolled onto my side carefully, still clasping my head in my hands, so that I could see who had entered my room in such a deafening fashion. It was Charlie, half dressed in his uniform, gripping his gun. Bella was following close behind.

"Where's the intruder? I've got my…" He faltered upon seeing me sprawled elegantly across the floor, tangled in my bed sheets. "…gun." Bella burst out laughing and Charlie looked very confused, before chuckling and retreating from my room.

"What have I got myself into…" I could hear him mumbling to himself. "Oh, by the way girls. When you're washed and dressed, come downstairs out to the front yard. I've got some surprises to show you before school." He called back to me and Bella.

Bella peered down at me. I looked up at her from my awkward arrangement on the floor. After a couple moments of silence, she finally spoke.

"There is something seriously wrong with you," Bella murmured, patting me on the head. "You should go have a shower and get changed. I wanna know what Charlie's surprise is." I waved my one free hand at her to show my understanding, and she left my room.

I wriggled around, cursing my misfortune and after several failed attempts at channelling Houdini, a few minutes later I finally escaped my bed sheets and broke out of the cocoon. Groaning, I shuffled my way towards the shared bathroom to have a quick shower and wash my hair. Might as well try and make a decent effort on the first day at school!

Feeling clean and refreshed, I stood wrapped in my towel in front of my mirror examining myself. I'm quite content with my appearance although I often have lapses where I am very self-conscious of my body. But who doesn't right?

I have thick long dark brown hair with a reddish purple hue, that has tends to fall in fluffy waves, similar to Veronica Lake's hair but less neat. I have plump lips, reasonably defined cheekbones set in a heart shaped face with strong dark brows and hazel green eyes. One feature that I do share with Bella is my pale, alabaster skin tone, so I suppose it's rather hypocritical of me to call her an albino when I'm not much different. My body is that of a fuller figure, quite different to the skinny, athletic types that tend to be the most adored and popular. I have a large chest and hips, with a small waist - I guess the term would be 'hourglass' or 'curvy'.

I'm fortunate that my body type is well proportioned and balanced against my 5 ft 6 height because were I any shorter, there would be a distinct likelihood of me looking like a dumpling. An awesome and delicious dumpling- but a dumpling nonetheless. But I can blame my body on my love of food, and my hatred of exercise… Although, I shouldn't really say 'blame' considering that I do like my body for the most part. I prefer to be soft and curvy rather than muscled and slim. There's simply more of me to love!

Cocking my head to the right, my eyes run down my arms to my tattoos. I have three tattoos- one is a sun and moon tattoo on my right inner arm and wrist, then I have a second tattoo on the side of my left hand pointer finger that says 'most ardently'. And yes, I know… Pride and Prejudice quote? But I _love_ the story so goddamn much. And finally I have a small outline tattoo of Calcifer from Howls Moving Castle on my left wrist. I realise it seems kind of nerdy, but to be honest? I adore it and that's what matters!

I smile at my reflection. Today is a good day. No spot break outs on my face, no frizzy hair, _no_ sore piercings! I have two piercings in each ear, which can sometimes become quite tender if I sleep weirdly or at an odd angle - and trust me, some of my sleeping positions are incredibly odd. I once woke up with my upper body hanging off the edge of my bed, and my feet trapped inside my pillow case. How the hell does that even happen?

Blowing myself a kiss in the mirror, I turn to my as yet unpacked cases. Good thing I came prepared and packed a complete outfit at the top of my small suitcase!

I dress myself in an embellished black blouse, unbuttoned a little to show some cleavage and tucked into my high-waisted black skinny jeans, with my red Doc Martens. Deciding to go for a classic look, I apply a winged cat eye, mascara and a sheer nude pink lip tint. I run a brush through my hair, and let it settle into neater waves. Taking a quick glance at my reflection, I grab my black leather jacket and red polka dot rucksack and gallop out my room and down the stairs à la Miranda Hart, who by the way I absolutely _adore_.

Grabbing an apple from the kitchen, I amble out the front door, making my way to where Charlie and Bella were standing beside an old rusty red Chevy pickup. I caught the end of their conversation as I drew closer.

"… It's all yours. I already bought it off Billy for you." Charlie said, handing Bella the keys. Bella gaped at him, I could already see her mood slightly improving as now we wouldn't have to walk to the school or catch a ride with Charlie in the cruiser. I took a large bite out of my apple and started munching noisily.

"Are you serious? Oh my god, this is awesome…" Bella opened up the door of her new pickup and began investigating the inside of the Chevy. Charlie turned to me and smiled.

"And I've got something you too, Luce. Your parents sent me some money to buy you a ride," He nodded to something behind me. "They said you'd probably prefer to drive a motorbike, so I got Billy's son Jake to find a great deal for me. The helmet and keys are on the seat." I was in shock at Charlie's thoughtfulness and couldn't move my mouth, let alone speak, and ending up gawking at him.

"Seriously?" I spluttered, as I turned around in search of my new baby. On the opposite side of the front yard stood a beautiful black Suzuki motorbike. Nearly choking on my apple I let out a very loud squeal, running towards the bike. I ground to a halt and started stroking the bodywork in awe.

"Oh Charlie, it's freaking perfect!" I cried out, still fondling the bike. I stood up to give Charlie a one-armed hug in gratitude. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He simply grunted in reply.

"So erm, I'm off to the station now. See you girls later, have a good day at school," Charlie mumbled as he climbed into the cruiser and pulled out of the drive. I turned to Bella still rather dazed. She simply lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Come on, Luce. Time to snap out of it! I'd ask if you want to drive with me in my car…" Bella trailed off as I whimpered at the thought of leaving my new baby. "But I did figure you would want to give the bike a try," I exhaled deeply in relief. "But please arrive at the school at the same time as me! Don't make me face them alone," Bella pleaded with me.

"Tell you what, if you promise not to drive like an old lady on medication, I'll drive alongside your Chevy, capiche?" I retorted.

Once Bells had walloped me on the head for calling her an old lady and made sure she had packed her bag, she slid gracelessly into her new truck, whilst I hopped on my Suzuki.

Easing my helmet over my hair, I start the engine and kick off, following Grandma Bella in the Chevy.

As we rode through the town towards Forks High School, I began to ponder possible names for my new Suzuki. After all, I can't keep calling her baby. Ha, nobody puts Baby in the corner!

 _"Hmm, how about… Patrick? No, nobody can replace the god that is Swayze. Reginald? No, no… Too proper. Milady? Nah, too swish. Hmm… OOH, what about Natasha? Natasha… Just like Natasha Romanoff. Swift and sexy. Yes, the black widow is a good fit, methinks."_ I absentmindedly smirk, as I start to daydream about the gorgeous creature that is Scarlett Johansson. Although it's not long before I'm distracted by thoughts of Chris Hemsworth.

Gah, there are far too many good-looking Avengers.

* * *

Third Person POV

Alice gasped as she was hit with a new vision, her pupils dilating.

Almost as soon as the vision had begun, it was over, ending swiftly. She blinked, her tensed body visibly relaxing. Alice beamed in delight at each member of the Olympic Coven, bouncing on her toes eagerly. Encircling Alice were six very confused vampires and a seventh who merely smirked.

Carlisle, Esme and Jasper all stood next to Alice, wondering what sort of vision could possibly have made such an impact on the pixie-like brunette. Emmett and his mate Sara were however rather oblivious and relaxed as they nuzzled against one another. Rosalie was relatively intrigued, considering Alice had been getting much more frenzied and excited over the past few weeks. Often Rosalie would catch Alice staring at her with a soft smile of contentment. However, whenever Rosalie asked Alice about it, Alice would merely shake her head and wink at Edward.

"Wait a few weeks, you'll find out soon Rose!" She kept repeating. Understandably, Rosalie was a little pissed off, but she knew she wouldn't be able to force Alice to indulge whatever the matter was until the time came. And of course Edward knew, but he found Rosalie's frustration quite amusing and so refused to tell Rosalie and the rest of the family.

Alice appeared in front of Rosalie and taking the blonde's ice cold hands in her own, she said, "Rose? Do you remember when we first met, when I had the first vision regarding your mate?" Rosalie stiffened, her grip on Alice tightening dramatically.

"Yes…" Rosalie breathed out, her golden eyes wide.

Alice smiled softly. "Your mate will be joining the school today. At first I wasn't sure and I didn't want to get your hopes up. But she will most definitely be there today."

The happiness and nervous excitement present in Rosalie's eyes was clear for all the family to see, not just to the empath and the mindreader. They all knew that she could be bitchy and vain, but they all wished for Rosalie to finally meet her mate. After the suffering she'd experienced all those years ago at the end of her human life, they wished for Rosalie to find the happiness and love that she craved so badly.

Rosalie suddenly tightened her hold on Alice's wrist once more and asked in a low, anxious voice, "How will I know it's her? What if she doesn't feel anything for me? What if I hurt her? Alice, _please._ " Jasper could feel her panic and the fear of rejection flooding through her body, so he sent a wave of calm to Rosalie.

"Shh, Rose, calm." Alice murmured. "Trust me when I say you have no need to worry."

Carlisle stepped forward and took one of Rosalie's hands from Alice. "The minute you see your mate, you will recognise her. Possibly even her scent might be enough to sense her," Carlisle explained. "I believe in you. You know in your heart, you would never willingly hurt your mate. The mating pull is far too strong."

"But Carlisle, what about the scent of her blood?" Rosalie stressed, pulling her hands from Carlisle and Alice's grip. "What if I'm not strong enough? I can't put our family at risk."

"Rose, your self control is astounding. Stop your worrying, we all have faith in you. And don't forget Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Sara and I will be at school with you," Edward muttered, pulling on a grey woollen coat. The rest of the family gave Rosalie reassuring looks and both Emmett and Sara patted her on the shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

Rosalie quickly straightened up, her face going blank as she collected herself. The family quickly exchanged a knowing look. "Ok." Rosalie muttered, her fingers clenching and unclenching by her side. She looked up at her family, giving them all a steely smirk. "Let's get this show on the road. I've got a mate to meet."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: To the guest reviewer: Bella won't be with Alice in this story - I plan to keep her with Edward, however I do want to make Bella stronger and less of a pushover! A considerable amount of my story will be based on canon, though there will be a number of changes and some twists for you to look forward to! :) Thank you so much for the newest follows, favourites and reviews!**

 **As always, I don't own anything except my original characters! Please enjoy!**

Chapter Three

As I followed Bella's old rumbling truck through the school gates, I noticed many heads swivel towards our vehicles, each head curious as to the schools two newest arrivals. I was of course expecting the whole school to be aware of Bella, considering that she _is_ the daughter of the Chief of police. The whole town had most likely been gossiping about Bella for a number of months, ever since she decided to return to Forks.

I couldn't help but snigger to myself. Bella was going to be utterly useless in fending off the rabble, so it's quite likely that Bella is going to use me as her personal human shield to fend off the nosy questions and the gossip that often accompanied the queries.

Keeping an eye on where Bella parked her beast of a truck, I pulled Natasha into a vacant spot next to her. I doubt the school has a motorbike bay that I can park my beautiful girl in, so for now I'll just have to use the car spaces. I highly doubt the school has enough students to fill the car park up anyway!

I remove my helmet and shake my hair out in order to avoid a bad case of helmet hair. Hopping off Natasha I turn off her engine, before leaning against Bells' car door. I peer through the window at her and see her face is set in a frown. She looks so tense, her brows scrunched and her lips puckered.

Nope, this will not do. I press my face against the car window so that I look distorted, my features squished against the flat surface. Which, by the way, makes me look _extremely_ sexy.

I rap my knuckles against the pane of glass to catch her attention. Bella's head whips up and swings to face me. She simply stares at me for a second or two and then hoots with laughter. Wiping tears from her eyes, she gestures at me to stop smooshing my face against the window and to back up from the car door.

"With a face like that it's a wonder that you ever leave the house!" Bella said grinning at me, her nerves put on the back burner. Pressing my hand against my chest, I let out a mock gasp.

"Excuse you, madam! I will you have you know that I am extremely sexy," I trailed off, linking my arm through hers. "Not to mention funny, generous, awesome… Did I already say how incredibly sexy I am?" I said, tapping my chin lightly with my forefinger.

"Now, _come on!_ Let's get moving," I groaned, grabbing Bella's arm. Bella's mood once again took a u-turn and her frown returned. I pulled her by the crook of her arm, grumbling to myself. "Damn dawdling nitwit…" I gasp as Bella lightly pinches my arm.

"Luce, stop complaining… I've made it to the school. You're pushing your luck, wanting me to be eager about it," Bella grimaced.

Pushing open the door of the front office, I turn towards Bella and give her arm a light squeeze in an attempt to comfort her.

"Right then," I clasp my hands together and address the large red-haired woman behind the desk. "I'm Lucy Roux and that's Isabella Swan. We're here to collect our schedules!" I grin at the slightly startled receptionist.

"Oh, of course," She dug through a file, retrieving a number of documents for myself and Bella. She passed over a schedule and a map for us, handing us a slip each. "I'll need you both to have each of your teachers sign this slip, then please return it to me at the end of the day." We smiled at her in thanks, before turning away back through the front doors.

Pausing outside the doors, we took some time to scan our schedules. Although I am actually 18 years old, 10 months older than Bella, I have been placed in the same grade as her. Something to do with my 'Britishness'. Apparently, a lot of the things I learnt back home were a tad bit different to the curriculum over here. So to make my life easier (Ha!) the school thought it would be best for me to have an extra year of the American education system.

Bella works out that we share three lessons out of six. We both have English first period, Biology fifth period and then Gym last period. While Bells' has Government, Trigonometry and Spanish during second, third and fourth periods, I discovered much to my joy and relief that I had actually been assigned the three classes I signed up for! No boring, intellectual lessons… Instead I have Art, Theatre and Classics.

Thank _fuck_ for that. I may have to technically repeat a year of school, but at least I can enjoy it! Well, fingers crossed I can… Smiling to myself, I grasp Bella in a tight grip to stop her making a bid for freedom and slowly we make our way through the grounds towards class.

Bella and I head over to Building three, looking at the students around us as we meander our way to English. I could hear Bella's breathing hitch slightly as we approached the door, following a couple of students into the classroom.

The lesson proved relatively boring. Mr Mason signed both of our slips as he gawked at us after seeing our names. Guess Bella isn't the only piece of fresh meat for the town gossips.

Luckily for me, the reading list for English is fairly simple. Shakespeare, Brontë, Chaucer… All authors whom I'd studied for my AS English literature exam back in Blighty. So I wouldn't be required to do a large dose of reading over the upcoming months - a small blessing!

Much to Bella's amusement, I ended up squeaking in shock at the loud buzzing sound from the bell. My morning wake-up call is still _very_ fresh in my mind, so you can't blame a girl can you?

As I make my way out of the classroom with Bella clinging to my arm like a spider-monkey, a gangly boy with a overly friendly smile appears.

"Hey! Isabella and Lucy, right?" He asks cheerfully.

"Er, just Luce is fine," I said, loosening Bella's grip off my arm. "And whilst I would just love to hang around and chat, I'm going to head off to my next class. I'll catch you later at lunch, Bella!" I hastened out of the door, making my way towards Art and away from Bella's new pal.

* * *

My art class passes quickly without a snag. The teacher, Mrs Vernon, was very chilled and let the class create whatever sort of artwork or project took their fancy. I spent the lesson sketching out my Natasha next to Bella's beast, a view which I could easily see out the window from the small classroom.

Theatre class went by much the same. My teacher, Mr Lee, was a man so camp and theatrical, the stereotype did not do him justice. After he had performed for us Hamlet's famous soliloquy, he asked us to do individual research on a sonnet or monologue by Shakespeare, which we would each work on and perform for a grade in a few weeks time.

As I left Theatre, I couldn't help but giggle to myself. Mr Lee had given me one of his many floaty, silk scarfs. He'd said to me that my aura 'needed it', before pinching my cheek and swanning off to some other poor, unsuspecting student.

Smiling, I tie the dark red silk scarf around my bag as I make my way to my final lesson before lunch, Classics.

My God, am I hungry for food.

" _Hmm, I wonder what they have for lunches here,"_ I ponder to myself, strolling towards my classroom. _"I would honestly kill for a bacon and chip sandwich right now. Tsk, doubt they even have proper chips… What did Bells' say Americans call them? Fries? Hah, no chance mate. Chips are supposed to be chunky!"_

As I walked into the classroom I looked over some of the faces who had already arrived for the class. Unsurprisingly, I couldn't recognise nor remember any of their faces. Sighing to myself, I head towards Miss Griffiths desk to hand over my slip.

After signing my slip, she handed me a textbook and pointed me towards an empty two-seater desk at the back left of the classroom. Avoiding the stares of my fellow students, I shifted towards my seat and plonked my backside on one of the hard plastic chairs at the desk.

I turned towards the window, propping my head up with my right arm. One more hour is all I have to wait and then I can find Bella and hopefully some decent food.

From what I could see through the window, the weather has taken a small turn and now had a few grey clouds overhead. Rain. It will probably start to drizzle within the next hour.

 _"_ _One hour. One goddamn fucking hour till I can eat,"_ I think to myself, feeling rather miffed. _"I swear to god, if my stomach lets out a whales mating call I won't even apologise to-"_

"Hello."

My hungry train of thought was interrupted by a light, sensual voice. Broken from my thoughts, I turned to my right to greet my new desk neighbour.

However, as I twisted in my seat to greet the stranger, I found my voice caught in my throat. Sitting in the chair next to me was a creature so marvellous I somehow managed to lose all ability to speak. The marvellous creature was tall and statuesque, with wavy golden hair reaching over her shoulders. She had the most captivating dark golden eyes and very clear pale skin. Her entire being reminded me of the women in greek mythology, women like Helen of Troy, or Aphrodite.

As soon as I'd looked Aphrodite in her eyes, I was lost and couldn't tear my eyes from her.

I simply stared at her in awe, unable to form a coherent sentence, let alone greet her.

" _Luce, stop staring, you'll freak her out. Shit, fuck!"_ My brain went into overdrive. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my racing heart.

"Um, shit," I finally choked out. "Hi," I smiled at Aphrodite, my cheeks a little flushed.

During my minor break down moments earlier, Aphrodite had seemed a little uptight, her posture tense and her hands clasped together. But as soon as I smiled at her, she seemed to relax instantly.

"I'm Rosalie, Rosalie Hale." She said smoothly, the corner of her lips quirked up into a smile. Oh my _god_ , her soft, rosy lips…

Aphrodite - or Rosalie rather, gave a small cough which regained my wandering mind. I blinked at her.

"Oh right, my name is Luce Roux," I grinned at her.

I took a quick glance at Miss Griffiths. She had written some instructions on the board for the class to turn to page 143 in our textbooks, to start reading the chapter and then to discuss it with our partner.

I could see that Miss Griffiths was blissfully unaware as to what the class was actually up to, as she had tucked her nose into a copy of Homer's Odyssey and was lost in the story.

Flipping my textbook to the correct page, I peek back at Rosalie who to my surprise is still staring at me, one eyebrow raised, her lips set in a delicious smirk. She seemed to be studying me with a fascination which both confused and intrigued me. I quickly return my gaze to the classwork.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I murmur to her as I scan through my textbook.

"Mmm, don't tempt me," Rosalie purred, a sound which sent my pulse flying and had me clenching my thighs a little tighter together.

"Look, I know I'm incredibly awesome and all, but I doubt I'm quite that interesting," I teased back, a little flustered. Rosalie's lips quirked up in amusement. I can't help but wonder if she knows how she is affecting me.

"So, how come you've moved out here to Forks?" She queried, her gold eyes seem to darken ever so slightly as she observes me.

"Well to put it simply, my best friend decided to move back here to live with her dad and she's basically a wuss and didn't want to come here alone," I began. "So she wanted me to come and live with the two of them for the rest of our schooling and then I guess we'll see what happens after that." I let out a breath.

"You were willing to move all the way from England to America for your best friend?" Rosalie asked, surprised.

I give her a slightly baffled look. "Well yeah. I guess I'd do almost anything for her. We've known each other all our lives and she's like a sister to me…" I trail off, smiling softly.

Looking back up at Rosalie through my lashes, I see her once again gazing at me.

"What about you, huh?" I quizzed her, intent on finding out something about my Aphrodite. "You don't seem the sort of person who'd be happy in a small town like this?"

She let out a small chuckle. "Hit the nail right on the head," She hummed quietly. "I have a big family… There's eight of us, we moved here about two years ago. But Forks is good for us, it's… more suited to us than a lot of other places."

Curious as I was to find out more, I didn't want Rosalie to feel I was prying so I simply nodded. "Ah."

"So," I poked her gently in the arm. "You're my first actual friend that I've made today! Unfortunately, you don't receive any award for it but nonetheless - well done you!" I bestow Rosalie with a small applause.

Rosalie looks at me amusedly, her eyes twinkling. "Thank you for the honour, _Luce._ " She drawled out. The way she uttered my name sent a shiver down my spine.

" _Holy fucking shit balls."_

Abruptly the moment broke as the nasal buzzing of the bell reverberated around the classroom. I stood up swiftly, packing my textbook away in my rucksack. I could feel Rosalie's presence on my right. But before I could bid her goodbye, I was suddenly accosted by a preppy looking jock who appeared in front of our desk.

"Hey, you're Luce right?" He piped up, eyeing me up and down. Ah fucking hell.

"I'm Mike Newton!" He grinned at me. "So, I was wondering would you be interested…" He suddenly trailed off as he looked in Rosalie's direction. I glanced towards her and was taken aback by her glower.

The ferocity of her glare towards Mike very nearly gave me chills. Her eyes were narrowed and darkened, her lips pursed. The iciness of her scowl was so different from how she had previously been with me. And if I didn't know any better, I could have sworn I heard a low growl.

Mike let out a girly squeak, his eyes wide. "Erm, you know what, never mind!" He scrambled away from our desk to the door. "Catch you later, Luce!" He called out to me as he hurried through the classroom door.

" _What on earth just happened."_

I glanced at Rosalie somewhat warily. Although she was no longer cold and steely, she still carried an air of anger.

"Rose?" I asked tentatively, biting my bottom lip.

She stiffened and raised her eyes to meet my own. "I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean to…" Rosalie breathed out, her eyes dismayed. "I didn't mean to scare you…"

Her distress pulled at my heart. "Hey," I murmured softly. "It's ok, I promise. If you hadn't scared the dipshit off, I'd probably have ended up doing the same thing as you anyway," I lay my hand on her arm. "You did me a favour, Rose."

Rosalie's golden eyes widened. "So you don't think I'm an evil bitch?" She asked guardedly.

I let out a bark of laughter, giving her arm a light squeeze. "What? No, you've been awesome to me!" I beam at her. Rosalie's posture loosens once again and she returns my smile, once again confident.

"And now, if you'll excuse me Rose, I have a friend to go track down." I give her a wink as I sashay out of the classroom. "Catch you later, mon chéri!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Many thanks to all of you beautiful people for following, favouriting and reviewing!**

 **Once again, I don't anything except my original characters! Please enjoy :)**

Chapter Four

Dodging my way through the crowded corridor, I spotted the back of Bella's head and made my way towards her.

"Boo!" I lightly squeezed the sides of her waist.

Bella squealed, whipping her body round to face me. Once she realised that it was only me, she relaxed a little and glared at me.

"You. Total. Idiot!" She whacked me on my arm. "One of these days you're going to give me a heart attack."

I snorted, and glanced at the tiny girl who was hovering next to Bella. She was looking me up and down distastefully, her lips puckered as if she had swallowed something sour. I cleared my throat and her eyes snapped up to my own. I raised an eyebrow at her.

Bella sent me a somewhat anxious look, before introducing me to her new acquaintance.

"Luce, this is Jessica. Jessica, this is my best friend Luce." Bella muttered, a little warily. I got the feeling that Bella knew Jessica and I were not going to be bosom buddies.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," I smiled at Jessica, holding out a hand. She gave me a half-hearted smile in reply, eyeing my hand gingerly. "It's called a handshake. You're supposed to shake it," I commented, amused at Jessica's apparent disdain of me.

"Er, same to you," She shook my hand limply, and I shuddered inwardly. Nothing worse than a limp handshake.

"So then, shall we continue towards the cafeteria?" I inquired as I linked my arm through Bella's arm. Jessica gave a stiff nod and lead us down the corridor towards a large set of double doors. Bella and I followed her to a full table with a number of her friends, who she then introduced us to. We perched ourselves at the end of the table.

Only a few of her friends names stuck in my mind. There was Eric, the over-friendly boy we'd met earlier, Mike, the berk who'd tried to hit on me earlier, Lauren, an extremely hostile blonde who wouldn't stop glowering at me, and Angela, who was so freaking adorable!

Bella tried her best to pay attention to them, however I didn't even try to interact with the nosy strangers, and I ended up daydreaming about Aphrodite.

' _Oh my god, her smile… Her eyes… Bloody hell, nobody should be allowed to be that beautiful! And she could keep up with my sense of humour, and partake in decent conversation… And she was so lovely to me… FUCK. I am so screwed…'_

Bella interrupted my reverie as she dug her elbow into my ribs. I looked up at her and she subtly gestured with her eyes to an area of the cafeteria, far from our table. Curious, I peered over in that direction.

Sitting in the corner of the cafeteria were six people, and to my surprise, Rosalie was one of them. They weren't talking nor were they eating, although each of them had a tray of untouched food sitting in front of them.

 _'_ _What a waste of food.'_

They all looked quite different and yet, when you looked harder, you could see the eerie similarities. Each of them were extremely pale, with very dark eyes and perfect, flawless features.

There were three boys. One was very tall and burly, with dark curly hair. Whew, hot damn! The muscles on this guy could give Chris Hemsworth a run for his money… Another was once again very tall, but this guy was much leaner than the first, although still _delightfully_ muscular, with curly honey blond hair. The other boy was quite lanky and boyish, with messy 'fuck me' hair that was bronze-coloured.

Then there was the girls. The small one looked like a freaking pixie! She was very thin and delicate looking and her inky black hair was short and spiky. Aw, she looks so adorable!

The other girl was a striking red head. She was of an average height, but had beautiful copper-coloured curls surrounding her head, which gave her stature some additional height. She was very slim and pixie-like, very alike the other girl.

But honestly, _none_ of them could compare to Rosalie. My Aphrodite looked so astoundingly sumptuous and dazzling, that I could feel my heart beating a mile a minute.

Looking away from the table of supermodels, I glance back to my tray of food. I felt rather flushed, and once again I found myself having to clench my thighs together a little tighter in an attempt to calm my arousal.

Once I feel more composed, I return my gaze to Bella and the surrounding strangers at our table.

"Who are _they_?" Bella asked, quietly. Jessica looked up to see who she meant, although by the blush on her face I guessed she already knew. The boyish 'fuck me' supermodel looked up at Jessica, then looked briefly at me. A look I can't quite place flickers in his eyes, before he turned his gaze to Bella. They locked eyes for a fraction of a second and then he looked away quickly. Bella's eyes also dropped quickly, but out of sheer embarrassment of being caught gazing at a stranger.

Jessica giggled, an irritating noise which had me wrinkling my noise in annoyance.

"Oh, _that's_ Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen, and Rosalie, Sara and Jasper Hale; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She murmured, keeping her voice down.

"They are all… very good-looking." Bella stuttered out, her cheeks rosy.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed, giggling once again.

"But they're all _together_ though- Emmett and Sara, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And like, they _live_ together." Lauren sneered, her voice holding a strange mix of jealousy, disgust and spite.

"Oi, watch the tone." I frowned at her, a little pissed at her small-mindedness. She merely scowled at me.

"Um, so which ones are the Cullens?" Bella piped up, her eyes sending me a warning glance. "They don't look related…"

"Oh they're not. I mean, Dr. Cullen is like mega-young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales _are_ related, the blondes are twins and the red head is their younger sibling, and they're foster children or something."

"Aren't they a bit old for foster children?" Bella asked.

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen and Sara's seventeen, but they've been with Mrs Cullen since they were really young. She's like their aunt or something like that."

"What about the others?" Bella mumbled, her eyes flickering over each of the supermodels, settling on the boyish one a bit longer than the others.

"Oh, Emmett is eighteen and both Edward and Alice are seventeen." Jessica added.

"That's really sort of nice- for Dr and Mrs Cullen to take care of those kids like that, especially when they're so young and all."

"I guess so," Jessica bit out hesitantly. Her frequent glances over at their table conveyed her jealousy.

"I'm like, pretty sure Mrs Cullen can't have any kids, though," Lauren interjected maliciously, as if that fact lessened their kindness.

I tried biting my tongue. I _really_ did.

"Are you fucking serious?" I snapped heatedly. "You need to back the fuck up and stop being so infuriatingly petty."

Jessica's eyes widened in shock at my outburst. Lauren narrowed her eyes at me, her over-lined lips pressed hard together.

"What did you just say to me?" She hissed at me, practically spitting. As Lauren got more enraged and in my face, I could of sworn I heard a low growl coming from somewhere in the cafeteria.

"I called you petty because that is how you are behaving, you absolute twit," I retorted. "A family can be kind enough to adopt and foster children, _without_ a reason or an excuse to back up their decision. If they have love to give, they can damn well be a family to children who need that love." I fumed at Lauren. " _Prat,_ " I mumble under my breath.

Lauren gaped at me, looking utterly outraged. Before she could spit out anything back at me, Jessica and Bella rushed back in with a conversation in an attempt to avoid any bloodshed.

Bella cleared her throat, and I turned myself away from Lauren, blocking her out.

"So, have they always lived in Forks?"

"No, they just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska." Jessica droned on, twirling a strand of hair around her fingers.

I saw Bella glance over at them again. The young, boyish one looked up at her, meeting Bella's gaze. Bella swiftly looked away, her hand reaching for mine under the table. I squeezed her clammy hand in reassurance.

"Which one is the reddish bronze hair?" She asked Jessica shyly, as she kept peeking back up at him. He seemed to be a little frustrated as he stared back at Bells.

"Oh, _that's_ Edward. Totally gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time on him. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for his taste." She sniffed, looking a little sulky.

I snorted. "Guess someone got rejected," I mumble to myself. I hear a indignant whine come from Jessica. Whoops…

Bella squeezed my hand, a faint warning telling me to reign in my snarky comments. I grumble a little, under my breath.

Peering back to the table of supermodels, I am caught by surprise when I see Rosalie looking over at me. I grin at her, sending her a small wave. Her eyes seem to brighten and she flashes me a pleasant and amused smile in reply, fluttering her fingers back at me.

Jessica's head snapped towards me, her eye's accusing as she let out a gasp.

"Er, why is Rosalie Hale smiling at _you_?" She spluttered out, looking remarkably like a goldfish. "She hates _everyone_." Jessica looked me up and down, struggling to understand.

"Well, she's my friend for starters… And she was really nice to me earlier. We have a lesson together." I shrugged.

Jessica pouted at me in annoyance, and leant in further towards me. Excluding Bella, the people still at our table followed suit, leaning in to me.

' _This is starting to feel like an interrogation.'_ I scooted my bottom closer to Bella, trying to escape the mob.

"Yeah, but why _you_?" Lauren jabbed a sharp manicured finger at me. "We tried to talk to her when she first joined, but she was too high and mighty for _us._ She's a total bitch."

Seemingly finished with her jealous whining, Lauren sent me a smirk and reclined against Mike's chest. Mike just looked at me with an awkward and apologetic expression adorning his baby face.

Feeling my chest tighten in anger at Lauren's insulting words against Rosalie, I clenched my fists tightly. I could feel Bella gripping my wrist, silently begging me to take the upper hand and not make a scene.

I gave Lauren an icy stare. "You might want to rethink your words, when you're the one who is so bitchy and repulsive. Now back the fuck off, and leave Rosalie alone. And while you're at it, leave Bells and I alone too. Or I swear to all things Holy I'm gonna-"

"-get going to our next lesson. Isn't that right, Luce?" Bella pulled me out of my seat.

I let out a strained chuckle, shaking my head a little to try and release the tension flooding my body. "Yeah, sure. It was nice to meet you guys," I give a small bow to the group, and send small smile's to Angela, Eric, Mike and Jessica.

Just before Bella drags me out of the cafeteria and away from the twit known as Lauren, I pause. Straightening up, I look Lauren right in the eye and proceed to give her a double middle finger salute. Grinning at her infuriated expression, I grab Bella's hand and march out of the cafeteria.

As Bells and I made our way along the corridor, I took a couple of deep breaths, holding for five seconds and releasing.

"Hm, I should get Lauren a medal," I pondered aloud. "Or perhaps, a small trophy." I tapped my fingers against my jawline.

Bella looked at me, puzzled. She reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me to a halt. "Ok, either I just totally misunderstood what happened between you and Lauren… Or you've finally gone around the bend," Bella said, baffled. "Why on earth would you get her a reward?"

Flashing her a small smile, I link my arm through hers and continue to stroll towards our next class.

"Well, my darling Bellsipoops," She hits my arm, scowling at me as amusement twinkles in her eyes. "I thought that anyone who can succeed in pissing me off, in under five sentences, deserves a reward. It's a new record!"

* * *

When we entered the Biology classroom, I saw that Angela was in our class and already seated with a neighbour, at a blacktopped lab table. I gave her a small wave, feeling happy when she returned the gesture, albeit a little shyly.

I walked across the front of the classroom towards Mr Banner's desk, Bella trailing awkwardly behind me.

After we'd introduced ourselves, and he'd signed our slips, Mr Banner told us to choose an empty seat. Scanning the aisles, I saw that there was a free spot at a single lab desk and a free spot next to Edward Cullen, aka Mr Fuck Me. He was staring at Bella with a raging, hostile expression, that made my blood run cold.

I glanced at Bella. She looked a little shaken, bewildered by his stare. Catching her eye, I knew she saw my unease, as she gave me a gentle smile and made her way to sit next to Cullen.

I felt somewhat guilty that she had sat next to Cullen so I wouldn't have to. After all, his ire had been aimed towards Bella more than me. But as I gingerly made my way to the single desk behind them, I couldn't help but let out a small whimper of relief.

Settling in my seat, I was torn between feeling angry on Bella's behalf, and feeling unnerved and a little frightened. Running my eyes over Edward and Bella's back, I saw Edward was leaning away from Bella to the extreme. His back muscles were tensed, his hands clenched into fists, tendons standing out from his pale skin. Bella looked very confused and slightly hurt, as she quickly peeked at Cullen's dark eyes and stiff posture.

As much as I wished to castrate him with a rusty spoon, I held myself back. It didn't seem right to neuter Rosalie's brother when I'd only known her for a day. I made a quick decision, and settled with looking daggers at his back, and envisioning his head blowing up, exploding like the fireworks on bonfire night.

 _'_ _Hmm yes…'_ I cackled in my head, channelling my best Mr Burns impression.

The class seemed to drag on for ages, although it might only have seemed that way due to the animosity surrounding Edward and Bella's lab desk.

The moment the bell rang, Edward leapt out of his seat gracefully, and at breakneck speed, he exited the classroom.

Bella was sat in her seat frozen.

"Hey, Bells," I murmured to her, gently. "You doing alright, sweetie?" I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a light squeeze.

"Hey, Luce! And it's Isabella Swan, right?" Mike appeared in front of us suddenly, much like a jump scare in a horror video game.

Bella looked up and gave a small smile. "Bella." She corrected him.

"I'm Mike."

"Hi, Mike," Bella and I chorused, making me giggle as it reminded me of the beginning of an AA meeting.

Mike brightened, giving us a big smile.

"Do you need any help to find your next classes?" He asked, lightly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"We're both heading to the gym next, actually. Pretty sure we'll be able to find it. Thank you, though!" I slipped my arm through Bella's, and began to drag her in the direction of the dreaded gymnasium.

' _I fucking hate sports. The only exercise that I do is running to the fridge, and dancing to my heart's content.'_

"Oh, hey! That's my next class, too!" Mike rushed after us, looking like he was on cloud nine.

I blanked out as Mike started chattering away to Bella. It wasn't until Bella pinched my arm, that I tuned back in.

"Wha-?"

"You know, it isn't polite to space out." Bella gave me an unimpressed look, her eyebrow cocked at me. I blinked and looked around. Mike had vamoosed, and we were now standing in front of a girls' changing room.

"Mike seems like a nice, friendly kind of guy… It wouldn't be awful to have some more friends, Luce." Bella tutted at me.

I shrugged at her, giving her a smirk. Bells' rolled her eyes and knocked her fist against my skull, before pulling me through the door.

Although he found us some uniforms, Coach Clapp didn't make us change and join in today's class, so Bella and I sat ourselves on the sidelines and watched the volleyball games.

It was extremely boring. I'd hoped to see a few people get smacked in the face by the ball, or at least fall over, but no. The only injury that occurred was one of the girls breaking a nail. Tch.

As soon as the final bell of the day rang, I was up and ready to leave. Bella volunteered to take both of our slips back to the office, so that I could head out and wait for her by Natasha. I happily agreed, and strolled out to the car park.

I leant against Natasha, my eyes closed, taking in the smell of the wet grass and the damp air.

I relaxed, feeling the cool breeze against my skin.

Letting out a small sigh, I open my eyes, and take of my rucksack to search for any hidden food I may have. Searching through the zip up inner pocket, I came across a lollipop.

 _'_ _Fuck yeah, Chupa chups!'_ I think to myself, grinning gleefully.

I happily unwrapped my treat, sucking on it. Hmm, strawberry… Which by the way, is _totally_ the best flavour. Glancing up at my surroundings, I see that most of the cars had left.

' _What the hell is Bella up to?'_ I frown to myself, a little worried.

Looking around, I spy a few of the Cullen family hanging by a silver Volvo. Rosalie, in all her elegant and heavenly glory, is talking to the curly honey blond guy, and the little red head, who reminds me of a pre-Raphaelite painting. God damn, I want her hair so fucking bad.

A moment after I see them, they all look up at me. A little startled, I flush, but smile and wave my fingers at them nonetheless. I notice the guy murmur something to Rosalie, his lips barely moving. Rosalie softly nods to him. They all head over to me, moving across the car park gracefully. My smile widens as Rosalie stops in front of me.

I pause sucking on my lollipop.

"Hey, Rose, and people I don't know," I said, cheerfully, before returning to licking my lollipop.

Rosalie smirks at me, and turns to introduce her siblings to me.

"This is my twin brother, Jasper, and this is our sister, Sara."

Jasper graces me with a small, but dazzling smile, his posture quite stiff. Very similar to how tense Edward was in Biology. Sara, however, beams up at me, and wraps her slim arms around me. I'm a little startled by her forwardness, and the iciness of her skin, but I ignore it in favour of making a new friend. Leaving my lollipop in my mouth, I hug her back, giving her a light squeeze before releasing her.

"Sara." Rosalie warned. She frowned lightly at Sara, one of her hands clenched tightly into a fist.

Sara squealed a little, letting go of me, but still smiling broadly.

"So, how was your first day? Ooh, how were your lessons? What about-?" Sara broke off, as Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder. Jasper gave a small gesture with his head, looking back to the Volvo. "Oh right, well, ahem. We'll leave you guys to talk, but I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Sara assured me, still smiling.

"Sure, see you then." I blinked, waving at Jasper and Sara's retreating backs. I turn back to Rosalie. "Er, what just happened?"

She laughs. "What just happened, is you met the hyperactive girl that is my younger sister," Rosalie smirked at me, her lips quirking up. "So… How was your first day?"

I brightened up. "Oh, it was pretty good, as first days go! Other than the mean girl we sat with at lunch, and a couple of other things, it was good!" I divulged.

Rosalie's expression sharpened as I mentioned Lauren.

"Yes, I did overhear some of that bitch's remarks," She said, vehemently. Her expression softened as she looked at me. "I'm very grateful for what you said to her, in defence of my family and myself."

I flushed. "Ah, no problem. She was asking for it."

I jump when I hear the front door to the office slam open. About time, Bella!

Looking away from Rose, and towards the school, I freeze. Edward has just emerged, pacing towards the Volvo, and he's wearing a look that could kill. I still can't forget how scared I felt when I saw his glare at Bells' earlier.

Before I can stop myself, I let out a small whimper, and dropped my lolly. I can feel my hand shaking slightly, as I pale at Edward's appearance.

Rosalie looks at me, her head whipping between Edward and I. Her eyes narrow and darken. Turning towards me, she bends a little, stroking and cupping my cheek with her soft, cold hand.

"Luce, sweetheart? What is it? Please talk to me," Rosalie implored. I still can't drag my eyes from Edward's pacing form. Standing with Jasper and Sara, he glances over at me, looking troubled.

Rosalie straightened up, still gently stroking my cheek. I can't help but lean into her touch. Rose turned toward Edward, her glare murderous. I saw him flinch, and move his hand to shield his privates, before sliding into the Volvo. Jasper and Sara waved at me, before following him into the car.

I let out a small sigh of relief that Edward is no longer visible to me, and grasp Rosalie's hand, which is still soothing me. Rosalie held my hand, giving it a soft squeeze.

"What did he do, Luce?" She seethed, quietly. Her eyes were still blazing, but as Rose looked at me, all I could see was worry for me, and anger at Edward.

I shook my head, biting my lip. "He did nothing, really. I just… He didn't seem to like my sister much… I guess, myself neither. He just scared me a little, that's all, I promise."

My words did little to calm Rosalie. Looking at her, I blinked in confusion, realising her eyes were no longer golden, but a pitch black.

"I think your family is waiting for you. Maybe you should go," I mumbled, still a little shaken. Rosalie's eyes widened in panic, her hold on my hand tightening. "I'll see you tomorrow though, right?" I tried to reassure her. Her gaze softened again, her hold on me loosening.

"Most definitely." Rose said, giving me a gentle smile. She released my hand, and wrapped her arms around me tentatively. I immediately responded to the hug, embracing her firmly. I felt safe in her cool arms.

As she turned away, to head back to her family, I saw her face change again, once more looking ferocious and deadly. Curious.

 _'_ _Maybe she'll be the one to castrate Edward with a rusty spoon.'_

The Volvo sped out of the car park, just as Bella emerged from the school office.

I frowned when I saw her blank, tearful expression. "Bells?" I gasped. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head at me, and mumbled under her breath. She told me that she'd found Edward trying to move classes from Biology, that she was sure she was the reason, and how much he'd scared her. I gave her a one armed hug, and helped her into her Beast.

"Come on… Soon as we've left here and got back home, we can collapse on the sofa. Ok, hun?"

Bella simply nodded at me blankly, still fighting her tears. She started the truck up, and began to head home.

Climbing on Natasha, I started her engine and drove off. I growled, feeling _extremely fucking pissed_ with Edward fucking Cullen. To scare me is one thing… But when he's upset Bella, it's on a whole other level.

 _'_ _That fucker made me drop my lollipop.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, I'm** ** _really_** **sorry this update is later than planned, but I have been abroad the past two weeks and separated from my laptop! Because I've had not much time, the chapter is much shorter than my previously posted chapters but I really wanted to give you all something.**

 **I can promise that the next chapter will be up within the next few days and will also be much longer, so keep an eye out! I hope you all like it, and I'm so glad the story has been so well received by all of you :) I can't believe my story has reached over 3000+ views!** **Please continue to review, favourite, and follow and as always, I own nothing except my lovely OC! Stay awesome you guys, XX.**

Chapter Five

The following morning I found that I had to mentally prep Bella to return to school.

The previous evening we had become one with the living room sofa, our bodies merging into the sofa whilst we relaxed. Bella had been restless, asking me advice on how to confront Edward Cullen, to ask him what his problem was. However, we both knew she could be as threatening as a kitten in a teacup, so I simply told her to ignore him. After all, not everyone in the world is going to like you, right?

Bella had given me her watery puppy eyes, her bottom lip jutting out and trembling as she pleaded with me to confront Mr Fuck Me for her. My response was simple.

"Nah, nah, nah. Nope, no can do."

When she looked a little hurt, I softened a tad… But not enough to actually want to confront him. I told her plain and simple, as much as I love her, I can't fight all her battles for her. Especially when those battles involve guys who look like creepy psychotic supermodels with anger issues. Who happen to be named Edward Cullen. Ahem.

"Bells, look I'm sorry. But he scares the willies out of me. Besides, I don't think your conscience could handle the guilt if he murdered me in revenge. Do you remember how bad I felt after I accidentally blended Oswin the Guinea Pig?"

Bella had given me a horrified look, quickly ending the conversation.

* * *

So I'm standing in the middle of the kitchen, calling on my inner motivator, as I attempt to prepare Bella to return to school. Gosh, I could give Shia LaBeouf a run for his money.

"And what is he?" I yell, as I circle Bella. She stands rigid, her eyes wide and flecked with equal parts amusement and concern.

"Luce, I don't want to say that word-"

"What is he?" I glare at her, marching and pacing across the kitchen.

"Luce, I'm fine, I don't need to say it-"

"Ah, ah, ah! No buts!" I growled. "Edward Cullen is a fucker! Repeat!"

Bella bit her lip and looked down at the floor tiles. "Edward Cullen is… a fucker." She mumbled, her face flushed.

"I can't hear you!" I crow loudly.

"Edward Cullen is a fucker!" She squeaks a little louder, as she tries to hide her face in her fleecy zip-up.

"Damn right he is! Now, let's get your tush in that beast of yours, and let's show the world that Bella Swan ain't no fool!" I bark out, and then stand in front of Bella to give a mock salute.

We both jump in shock when Charlie enters the kitchen loudly, his gun slung over his shoulder.

"Do I even want to know?" He said, one eyebrow raised.

"Nope!" I beam at him, and grasping Bella's arm, drag her outside to our awaiting vehicles.

* * *

The day quickly passed by. Bella was a nervous wreck, absolutely dreading our lunch break and Biology, in fear of Edward Cullen's brooding stare. Whilst I, on the other hand, found myself in a rather cheery mood, looking forward to my Classics class when I could once again see Aphrodite.

The bell for fourth period finally came around, and I sprang out of my seat in Theatre class to make my way to my next lesson… And to a certain blonde.

Battling my way through the busy corridors, I had my books gripped in my arms, and my thoughts were otherwise occupied. I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings and upon taking a right, I turned into a brick wall.

"Eek!" I yelped, my eyes watering from the sudden impact on my skull. "Bloody hell!" I dropped my books and rubbed my sore nose.

A loud rumbling laugh filled my ears. Blinking, I looked up at the wall to find the big, burly Cullen. He was peering down at me, his eyes full of mirth, and his large frame shaking with laughter.

From behind him peered out the adorable pixie with ink black hair. Her delicate features were drawn up into a look of delight, her amber eyes twinkling at me.

 _'_ _Ah. This must be Emmett and Alice.'_ Grumbling in mild pain, I rolled my eyes and nodded at them.

"Sup." I winced, giving them a small smile

"Oh, are you alright?" Alice stepped out from behind Emmett, practically bouncing on her tiptoes, looking as elegant as a ballerina.

Emmett was still laughing but after a sharp dig in his stomach from Alice, he smirked and cleared his throat.

"Er, yeah, sorry 'bout that," He smiled widely at me. "Quite the vocabulary you have there."

I blushed as I bent to pick up my books. Emmett hunkered down to help me.

"Haha, yup. I'm afraid I haven't got much of a filter when it comes to my mouth and the language that spills out of it…" Straightening up, I smiled and held out a hand to Emmett. "I'm Lucy Roux, but the people I like call me Luce."

"Emmett Cullen. Nice to meet ya," He said pleasantly, with a firm handshake.

 _'_ _Gordon Bennett. Why do all the Cullen's feel like they've been living in a freezer.'_

The adorable pixie stepped in and grabbing my hand to shake, she exclaimed, "I'm Alice Cullen! And we are _so_ going to be great friends!" At my startled expression, she seemed to try and tone her enthusiasm down a little. "I believe you've already met our other siblings?" Alice smiled at me, her icy hand gently squeezing my own.

 _'_ _Hmm, yes… I suppose technically I've met Rose, Jasper, and Sara. Kinda been avoiding a proper introduction to Edward. Not that I'll tell Alice that.'_

 _"_ Oh yeah! You know you're very similar to Sara? Like, you've got the whole over-excited, hyperactive, adorable pixie vibe down to a tee." I laughed, rubbing my nose gently between my thumb and forefinger.

Alice beamed at me and opened her mouth to say something further. However, as her dainty lips parted, her warm amber eyes glazed over and she appeared to space out.

"Alice? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. I was about to reach out to her, but Emmett just softly shook his head at me and took his sister's arm.

"Don't worry, Luce. She just tends to zone out a bit, she'll click back any minute." Emmett reassured me. His wide grin was still in place, but his eyes flickered between Alice and myself with an alert, cautious air.

Just as Emmett had said, seconds later Alice blinked and her gaze became attentive once again. I gave a small sigh of relief, and glanced down at my watch to see I was running a couple of minutes late to class. The hallway corridor had cleared out during my short meeting with Emmett and Alice, and I could have sworn I saw a tumbleweed slowly roll across the floor.

 _'_ _Great. All this needs now is some weird western movie soundtrack playing. Ugh… Christ, I need to get more sleep if this is what my mind dreams up. Hallucinations are, for the most part, not good…'_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. No time for reveries, get your arse moving, Luce!

"Awh, crap!" I let out a small battle cry and sprinted off down the corridor, upwards and onwards toward my inevitable doom. Because, as chilled as Miss Griffiths had seemed yesterday, I refuse to risk death by teacher.

"Catch you later, ice pops!" I yelled over my shoulder, as I charged down the empty corridor.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know - I'm awful person… Sorry it's taken so long to update, but I didn't want to put out a chapter that I wasn't happy with.**

 **If it helps any of you guys, I imagine Luce to be very similar in appearance to Kat Dennings, though with a slightly fuller body (her curves have a bit more chub!). Also, Edward** ** _can_** **hear Luce's thoughts - but only sporadically. For example, when Luce is directly aiming a thought at him, or when she is very emotional - Bella's 'shield' ability also affects it… But you'll have to wait and see for further details!**

 **I'm curious, would anyone like to read some more from Rosalie's perspective? Let me know in the reviews! I have also created a tumblr page for my fan fiction account under the name lucefatale, where you can ask questions and I'll be posting some pictures and such for my stories.**

 **Also please check out my new Pride & Prejudice story that I've posted!**

 **Thank you for your continued support of this story, and please keep following, favouriting, and reviewing! :) XX**

Chapter Six

Clutching my bag and books in my arms, I slid round the bend in the corridor, coming to a grinding halt in front of my classroom door. Balancing all of my stuff in one arm, I took a deep breath and braced my other arm against the door, nudging it open slowly.

 _'_ _Here goes nothing… Geronimo.'_

I peered cautiously around the old wooden door, taking care not to make a sound. Scanning across the classroom I could see that Miss Griffiths was once again reading The Odyssey, and hadn't yet noticed my presence. The same could not be said for the rest of my fellow classmates however. More than half of the class had turned their curious and bored gazes on me.

I saw Mike grin at me with his baby faced features and give me a small wave. I also saw a couple other students smile at my late appearance, with more than several eyebrows raised, as they chuckled to themselves quietly.

I took a quick peek at my seat at the back of the classroom and saw Rosalie lounging in her seat. Catching my eye, she smirked at me, her posture visibly relaxing. As I smile at her, a soft smile plays on her lips also, and she beckons me over with a gentle inclination of her head.

I send her a small nod in reply, and slowly slip my body through the partially open door. Sticking to the outskirt of the classroom, I carefully edge my way past the first row of desks and drop to the floor, crouched on my legs in an attempt to stay keep hidden.

 _'_ _Stay calm, Luce. Hold yourself together. Come on, old girl- make your way over and don't get caught by Miss Griffiths…'_

I shuffled quietly past the rows of students, humming the Mission Impossible theme song under my breath as I manoeuvred my way across the classroom. Reaching my desk, I very gently pulled out my seat in an attempt to avoid the painful screech of the metal chair leg against the lino flooring.

Once I settled into my chair and deposited my equipment onto the desk, I looked up, only to freeze. Miss Griffiths was staring at me, as was pretty much the entire class. But whilst the class was amused, Miss Griffiths looked rather annoyed.

 _'_ _Ah, crap.'_

"Um, hi?" I coughed, waving my fingers at her.

"Um, hi, indeed, Miss Roux." She replied, pursing her lips. "Would you care to tell me why you have turned up to my class five minutes late?"

"Well, you see… What with me being new and all, the reception just needed me to sign a couple of things and check over some documents, and that took a little longer than intended. I apologise for my lateness." I trailed off, hoping that she bought my small lie, and sent her a sheepish smile.

Miss Griffiths looked me over a little longer as I fidgeted in my seat. But then her eyes widened ever so slightly, and her cheeks flushed.

"Right well, just make sure it doesn't happen again." She said, somewhat flustered. Clearing her throat, she added, "I want everyone to get back to work. Miss Hale, if you could catch Miss Roux up on what we are doing, thank you." Her eyes then flitted about anxiously, as she sunk into her seat a little, and buried her face back in her book as if to avoid eye contact.

I blinked in confusion, turning to Rosalie to my right. Rosalie was smirking at the teacher, a dark glint in her amber eyes. She uncrossed her pale arms and leaned back in her seat as she caught my gaze.

"Wow, you're real good at making people flustered." I commented.

"Is that so?" Rosalie let out a low chuckle and winked at me.

I felt my cheeks flush. "Now that's just unfair!" I pouted at her, then turned back to my books and retrieved my notebook.

I felt Rosalie's eye rest on me for a moment before she cleared her throat. "So, I just wanted to apologise for after school yesterday," Her jaw clenched, as she gazed at me warily, her hands clasped in her lap. "I realise I may have been a little forward with you, it's just that Edward angered me and I'm not great at keeping my emotions in check. So, I'm sorry and-" She paused, as I grasped one of her icy hands in my own, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Stop right there. You have no reason to apologise to me. The only apology I _would_ like to hear, would be from your brother." I frowned, before brightening once again. "And besides, if I'm being honest… I rather enjoyed your forwardness…" I murmured awkwardly. As I admired Rosalie's amber eyes, I felt her caress her fingers over my own, running her thumb over my knuckles.

Glancing down to our hands, and then back to my eyes, Rosalie replied, softly, "If that's the case, may I ask for your number?"

 _'_ _Say what now? Me? Really? What…?'_

My eyes widened, as I blinked owlishly at her. I had certainly not expected her to ask me that. I have very little experience with nice, hot people asking for my number. The last time that had happened, back in England, I'd only been asked for my number as a joke. Though I like to consider myself strong and confident, it really cut deep. So to have Rosalie ask me for my number, so soon after meeting her, shocked me.

"Luce?" Rosalie waved a hand in front of my face. "Are you ok?" She asked, worriedly.

I blinked, back down to earth. "Oh, I'm doing great. A lot better in fact," I grinned. "And to answer your question, of course you may."

Tearing off a piece of paper from the corner of my notebook, I scribbled my mobile number down for her. As I handed this to her, Rosalie gave me a large smile as she said, "And by the way, as soon as Edward is back, I will be forcing him to apologise to you. And he _will_ mean it." Her smile turned fierce.

"As long as he does it at some point, thats fine. Though I'd rather he apologise to Bella first… She was the one he really upset," I shrugged. When I mentioned Bella, Rosalie's eyes darkened, displaying an emotion I couldn't place. Then my brain caught up to what she'd said. "Wait, back? Where did he go?"

Rosalie's brow furrowed a little, as she appeared to choose her next words. "Edward has… Gone to visit some relatives up in Alaska for a while. We're not sure when he'll be back."

"Oooh," I nodded in understanding. "That's a shame… Now Bella can't confront him. I even helped her with what she should say." I pouted sadly, to which Rosalie then grasped my hand a little harder. As my mind wondered, I felt my nose ache once again, suffering from the accidental collision with Emmett's rock hard chest. I hissed a little under my breath, as I felt it tenderly with my free hand.

"Could I borrow your hand for a moment, Rose?" I queried, as she looked at me concerned. She nodded at me, her blonde curls bouncing lightly. "Cheers." I replied. I lifted her hand up, so that the back of her hand was facing me, and placed it against my nose, the coldness of her body temperature acting as an ice pack.

I let out a soothed breath, my eyes fluttering close, as I mumbled, "Please don't think I'm weird, it's just that you're a really good substitute for an ice pack."

I could feel her body shaking, as she let out a soft laugh, "Would you like to sit with me and my siblings at lunch today?"

I opened my eyes to gaze at her once more. "Would it be ok if i joined you tomorrow instead? Just so that I can make sure that I wouldn't be abandoning Bella to Jessica… I might ask Angela if she could keep an eye out." I pondered, the school bell ringing immediately after.

Rosalie smiled softly at me, moving her hand from my nose, to gently run the back of her fingertips down my cheek. "Sure, I can wait." She hummed tenderly, and dropped her hand.

We collected our things, and left the classroom, me avoiding the curious glances of our classmates, and Rosalie glaring at them. When we pushed through the door to the lunch room, I bid her goodbye, and made my way over to Bella who once again was sitting with Mike, Jessica, and their group. I was relieved to spy Angela sitting to Bella's right.

As soon as Angela saw me, she gave me a shy smile, before moving over to create a space for me next to Bells. I grinned at her in thanks.

"Hey, Bells" She nodded at me in acknowledgement. I gave her a side hug, but I could tell she was distracted, her eyes kept darting over to the Cullen's table which only held Rosalie, Emmett, Sara, Jasper, and Alice. True to Rosalie's word, there was no sight of Edward. I gently nudged Bella in the arm.

"Bells, he's not in today." Her eyes widened as her head snapped towards me.

"How do you know?" She whispered quietly, keeping her voice low to avoid catching the attention of the rest of our table.

"Rose told me. Apparently he's visiting relatives in Alaska." I replied, under my breath. Bella nodded in understanding, before sending a smirk my way.

" _Rose_ told you now, did she?" She questioned, slyly. I blushed furiously, hiding my face behind my hair.

"Oh, hush you." I lightly flicked her in the arm.

The rest of lunch passed in a similar fashion, Bella teasing me about Rosalie, and me replying through varying means of attack. Bella was able to relax once she realised Edward was absent, though she kept worrying that she was the reason behind it.

Biology passed quickly, as did Games, with Bella and I talking about the necessary trip we needed to make to the supermarket. Bella had informed me that Charlie was pretty much incapable of cooking anything other than fried eggs and bacon, so she had planned to cook for the duration of our stay. Good thing to, considering I'm only able to bake puddings and unhealthy ready-meals.

At the end of the school day, Bella hopped into her Beast and drove off, leading the way to the supermarket, with me following on Natasha. Browsing through the shop, Bella filled our trolley annoyingly healthy groceries like vegetables, eggs, and cereal. I trailed behind her, sneaking in my own groceries, like pizza, biscuits, and pop tarts. Each time Bella would slap me on the wrist, sigh, and then grudgingly allow me to keep my goodies.

By the time we returned home, my poor feet were aching, so I sidled past Bella and made a break for my room. I changed out of my clothes, into my long pyjama shirt. Collapsing on my cosy bed, I quickly realised that I'd been in America for almost three days and had yet to message my parents. Damn it!

Rolling onto my stomach, I grabbed my laptop and checked into my email.

 **Sweetheart,**

 **We hope you landed safely, and didn't cause too much trouble! Your father says to tell you that he's ordered two phones for us, so that we can stay in contact with you more easily. As soon as we've sorted numbers out, we'll send you a text so you have our number! Oh baby girl, it's so strange not having you around the house. I keep wondering whether we did the right thing, letting you go off to America all on your own, when you are still only 18. But as your father keeps reminding me, you have Charlie and Bella with you, which eases my fears. I hope you are having a wonderful time, and make sure you let me know if you meet anyone special. If you do, be sure to send pictures! Haha, I'd say I was joking but I really do want pictures :) Oh your father wants to have a word! I'll let him on. Love Mummy xxx**

 **Hello Lucy,**

 **Just to add on to what you mother said, if you meet someone, I expect to get a phone call with them. You got it, ? We're missing you already, please message us back soon (otherwise your mother will panic!) Lots of love, Dad.**

Well, that wasn't too bad. Gosh, feeling kinda emotional though. I sniffed, and blinked away the oncoming watery eyes.

 **Dear Mum and Dad,**

 **I miss you too! My flight over was fine, if you excuse the weird passenger that always seems to get sat next to me! Good news on the phones - it's about time! I've settled in well, Charlie made me up the loveliest room. It's very similar to my bedroom back home. I know you're worried, but please trust me when I say this is good for me. And to answer your question, yes, I have met someone. It's still very new but… Well, I'm hoping it'll be something special. Her name's Rosalie, and she's in one of my classes. That's all I'll say for now, though I promise to keep you updated! :) I love you both so much, talk soon. Love, Luce xxx**

I've found that short and sweet tends to be the best way to deal with parents when communicating via email. I can't help but wonder whether mentioning Rosalie was the best idea, but too late now. I closed my laptop, and moved it to beside my bed. Turning onto my back, I gazed up at the ceiling, consumed by my thoughts.

' _Should I ask her out on a date? Or is it too soon? Wait… Does she even like girls? Gahhhh… Wait! No, she was definitely flirting with me earlier, so I can tick the box for her liking girls-'_

A low buzzing vibrated under my back. Arching off the bed, I swiped my phone out from under me. I had one message from an unknown number. Oh, God. Well, it's either Rose or my parents.

 _'_ _Please be Rose, please be Rose…'_

Opening up the message, I sighed in relief.

 **Hello, Luce. Hope the rest of your day went well? Rosalie x**

She put a kiss, she put a kiss, she put a kiss. Holy fuck. Ok, right, reply.

 **Hey Rose! It did thank you :) Just went to the shops, and messaged my parents, nothing much! L x**

My phone buzzed with a reply almost immediately.

 **I realise this may seem quite forward, but would you like to go on a date with me this weekend? Sorry I'm doing this over text, but I couldn't wait until tomorrow. Rosalie x**

Well… That certainly solves my previous problem. I let out a small scream of excitement, as I replied. Keep it cool, keep it casual.

 **Of course! I'd love to go out with you this weekend. Arrange the details tomorrow? :) L x**

I sent the message, chewing nervously on my bottom lip.

 **Sure thing! Sweet dreams. Rosalie x**

I squealed loudly, before dropping my phone and screaming into my pillow. Bella came rushing into my room.

"Luce?" She asked, confused. She shook my shoulders, and I turned over to face her. "Luce, what the hell is wrong with you?"

I sighed, happily. 'Nothing's wrong, Bells. But something wonderful just happened…" I pulled Bella at the waist, and she came tumbling down into my bed. Giving me a light slap on the hand, Bella settled down on the bed, lying next to me.

"And…? The wonderful thing that just happened is…?" She prodded.

"I got asked out on a date," I said, dreamily. Bella smiled widely at me, and drew her arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug. "By the freaking wonderful, Rosalie Hale."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm still undecided but if I** **decide** **to give Luce a power, I may drop the odd hint to suggest the power, in Luce's actions etc, though if so, that won't be for quite a few chapters. Quick reminder that I don't own anything except my OC Luce!**

 **Here you get to see some glimpses of Rosalie's view of her and Luce's first meeting, and more! Next chapter definitely up within a week - Sorry I've been so useless at updating, but it's my final year of school and it's a total bitch!**

 **Thank you for your continued support of this story, and please keep following, favouriting, and reviewing! :) XX**

Chapter Seven

Third Person POV

Rosalie strode through the school, with no care for the irritating humans that littered the school corridor. The students were a buzz with the gossip of the two newest students; Lucy Roux and Isabella Swan. Rosalie had already briefly spied the Swan girl, a quiet, uninteresting waif, who seemed to have all the charisma of a damp sponge.

"Dude, the new chicks are hot, man! The Chief's daughter seems like a prude but I bet I could get her to loosen up," Snickered a jock to his sneering mates. "And that other chick… Kinda chubby, but hot damn, she got some impressive tits."

Rosalie clenched her fists, resisting the urge to snap the jock in half like a twig, as her emotions raged. How dare those insignificant humans speak of her mate in such a way?

"Isn't the chubby chick British?" Snorted one of the imbeciles. "Bet she's totally dirty and down to do anything in bed. I'd fuck her so hard, she'd be begging me for more."

Rosalie froze, her eyes narrowing as she turned to face the pathetic boys. Still snickering, and oblivious to the metaphorical hole they were digging themselves into, one of them looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of the ice queen, Rosalie Hale, shooting him a scorching glare that could make a man's balls wish they'd never dropped.

She strode towards the group, her dark, intimidating presence already taking effect as one of the jocks let out a trickle of urine down his trousers in fear. Rosalie paused in front of the group, her amber eyes blazing.

"Let me make myself clear, you dickless pigs. If I ever hear you speaking about the new girls, or any girl for that matter, in such a way, you will be very, very sorry. Do you hear me?" Rosalie hissed. All of the boys nodded hastily, except one. The idiot leered at Rosalie, his cocky attitude prominent in his next words.

"Oh yeah? Bet you're just jealous we weren't talking 'bout you. Bet I can destroy your pussy as well as any other," He gloated. Unfortunately, he missed the panicked expressions of his friends, who were fearing that their moms would soon have to be called with the bad news that their sons were murdered during school for pissing off a woman. Rosalie moved a step closer to the young boy.

"The only pussy you have 'destroyed'," Rosalie quoted, mockingly, "Is your mother's. Along with her life and dreams of having a normal son." She paused, and leant down to the boy's terror-stricken face. "Now, fuck off." She hissed, murderously. The boy's eyes bulged, he and his friends stumbling away from her.

"Bastards," Rosalie murmured as she straightened up, a delicious smirk set on her face. She continued on her way to her Classics' lesson, ignoring the shocked stares of the surrounding students. She had already been warned by Alice that this would be the point at which she would meet her mate for the first time.

Stalking through the classroom door, Rosalie's nose was filled with the mixed aroma of vanilla, cinnamon, and ironically, rose. She breathed in the scent deeply, assuring herself she would not be tempted to make a snack out of her mate. To her surprise, Rosalie found that though the scent was enticing, she felt no urges of hunger, just comfort.

Making her way slowly towards the back of the classroom she took a moment to take in her mate, sat at the left of Rosalie's assigned desk. Her mate was turned away, staring out of the window, quite oblivious to Rosalie, and wavy, dark brown hair with red undertones flowed down her back and over her shoulder, hiding her face from Rosalie's view.

Rosalie cleared her throat nervously. "Hello," She murmured.

Her mate turned away from the window, her lips opening to greet Rosalie. But as soon as she made eye contact with Rosalie, her greeting died on her lips. Rosalie stared at her mate with fascination, her nerves keeping her tense.

Running her eyes over her mate, Rosalie took in all her features. Bright hazel eyes with flecks of green and brown blinked at her, plump rosy lips in a delicate 'o' shape.

"Um, shit," Choked out her mate, as Rosalie scanned her in worry. "Hi," She smiled, her cheeks lightly flushed.

Rosalie released an unnecessary breath. "I'm Rosalie, Rosalie Hale," She said with a soft smile.

* * *

The school bell rang, breaking Rosalie's eye contact with Luce. Luce blushed, and stood swiftly, packing up her rucksack. Rosalie hovered by her side, her attention drawn to Mike Newton who was swaggering over, his eyes targeting Luce. A low growl was slowly building in Rosalie's throat.

"Hey, you're Luce right?" He grinned, running his eyes over Luce's body, lingering on her breasts. "I'm Mike Newton! So, I was wondering would you be interested…" Mike glanced at Rosalie, his eyes widening.

Rosalie was furious. Whilst she knew Mike was relatively harmless, she couldn't shake the protective nature that had suddenly overcome her. He was trying to take what was hers. Her mate, whom she had waited so long to find. She growled at him, only half aware that Luce was still present, her scowl sending Mike into an agitated state.

Mike squeaked, "Erm, you know what, never mind! Catch you later, Luce!" He called over his shoulder as he scrambled out the classroom door.

Rosalie was motionless, her cold eyes lingering on the door Mike had just left through, one thought running through her mind. Mine.

"Rose?" A soft, tentative voice broke through Rosalie's fury. Rosalie's eyes widened as she stiffened, glancing down at her mate. Luce stood next to her, her hazel eyes shone with worry and uncertainty. Rosalie's eyes followed the movement of Luce gently biting her full bottom lip.

Fear flooded through Rosalie. What had she done?

"I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean to… I didn't mean to scare you…" Were she able to, Rosalie was certain she would be crying. Her first meeting with Luce, and she'd already ruined it, her mate probably thought she was a monster, a cold-hearted emotionless bitch.

"Hey, it's ok, I promise. If you hadn't scared the dipshit off, I'd probably have ended up doing the same thing as you anyway." Rosalie watched as Luce lay a hand on her arm. The warmth of Luce's hand filled Rosalie with hope. "You did me a favour, Rose." Smiled Luce.

"So you don't think I'm an evil bitch?" Rosalie questioned her, seeking reassurance that she hadn't screwed up.

Rosalie blinked in surprise as her mate snorted with laughter and squeezed Rosalie's arm gently. "What? No, you've been awesome to me!" Luce beamed, her eyes crinkling in delight. Rosalie's lips quirked up into a smile, grinning back at her mate in relief.

"And now, if you'll excuse me Rose, I have a friend to go track down." Luce winked at Rosalie playfully. "Catch you later, mon chéri!"

Rosalie watched Luce strut out of the classroom, her eyes following Luce's curves as she walked with a little sashay.

Rosalie could hardly believe that she had been blessed with such a wonderful, gorgeous mate, her heart pulling softly at the thought of Luce.

* * *

Joining her adoptive siblings at their usual lunch table, Rosalie was bombarded with queries. How did it go? What was Luce like? Did she get Luce's number? Rosalie sighed and glared at her siblings.

"It is none of your business. Besides, I get the feeling that between Alice and Edward, you already know." Rosalie rolled her eyes as her siblings gave her sheepish grins.

Rosalie straightened up as she heard Luce enter the cafeteria with her friend Bella Swan. The rest of her table went silent as they listened out for what might be said.

Suddenly, Edward let out a small grin as he overheard a thought bouncing round Luce's mind.

"She calls you Aphrodite," He murmured quietly to Rosalie, the rest of the table grinning. Rosalie's eyes lit up at the thought of her mate finding her appealing, her throat releasing a small satisfactory purr.

Sara took a moment from nuzzling and kissing Emmett's neck, to let out a small "Aww!" giggling at Rosalie's delighted expression.

"Who are they?" The Cullen's overheard Bella Swan enquire. Edward paused, before glancing up at Luce, then focusing on Bella for a fraction of a second. His hands gripped the lunch table a little harder.

"Edward?" Asked Jasper. "What is it?"

"I… I can't hear her." Edward muttered, his brow furrowed. "How is that possible?"

* * *

Rosalie stood next to Edward's silver Volvo, with Jasper and Sara.

"You don't think it means anything do you?" Rosalie wondered. "If Edward can't hear the Swan girl at all, and is only able to hear Luce on occasion…" She froze, her mind racing at all possible implications.

Sara bounced on her tiptoes, her curly red hair springing around her head. "Oh, worrying will get you nowhere! I'm sure it's nothing to be concerned over. Maybe the only reason Edward can't hear Luce all the time is because Edward's losing his touch?" Sara giggled, nudging Rosalie, who simply rolled her eyes.

All three Cullen's pause, feeling a set of eyes gazing at them. Looking across the car park, they spy Luce staring at them. Realising she's been caught, she flushes a little, raising her hand in a small wave.

"You up for introducing us, Rose?" Jasper asked Rosalie, softly. She bit her lip, and nodded in return. Making their way over to Luce, Rosalie stopped in front of her, her golden eyes focused on Luce sucking on a lollipop. Rosalie swallowed, her eyes darkening as she followed the movement.

Luce released her lollipop with a small 'pop!' and beamed at Rosalie. "Hey, Rose, and people I don't know," She said, cheerfully, before returning to licking her lollipop.

Rosalie smirked at her cheerful, nonchalant attitude. "This is my twin brother, Jasper, and this is our sister Sara." Rosalie gestured towards her adopted siblings, feeling somewhat dissatisfied at the mild untruth and wishing she could blurt out the truth behind her family circumstances.

Jasper nodded a greeting at Luce, whilst Sara leapt towards Luce, wrapping her arms around her body. Rosalie's fist clenched at the close contact between Sara and Luce. _Mine_.

"Sara," Warned Rosalie through gritted teeth. Sara flashed her a small grin, as she squealed at Luce.

"So, how was your first day? Ooh, how were your lessons? What about-?" Sara paused when she felt Jasper's firm grip on her shoulder. Jasper gestured at the Volvo, hinting they should make their retreat to allow Rosalie a little more time with Luce. He could feel Rosalie's emotions rising, the more Sara interacted with Luce, and knew it would be within their best interests to hold off. A jealous, newly mated vampire was a dangerous creature to be around.

"Oh right, well, ahem. We'll leave you guys to talk, but I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Sara smiled, wandering back to the Volvo with Jasper.

"Sure, see you then." Luce blinked, a little taken aback. She glanced at Rosalie. "Er, what just happened?"

Rosalie laughed softly at the adorably confused expression adorning her mates face. "What just happened, is you met the hyperactive girl that is my younger sister," She smirked. "So, how was your first day?" Luce's eyes brightened up immediately.

"Oh, it was pretty good, as first days go! Other than the mean girl we sat with at lunch, and a couple of other things, it was good!

Rosalie's murderous urge returned to her. _Lauren._ She growled inwardly. The moment when she had heard Lauren in the cafeteria earlier, it took both Edward and Emmett gripping her by the wrists to keep her restrained in her seat, along with Jasper blasting a calming, sedating flood of emotion to her.

"Yes, I did overhear some of that bitch's remarks," Rosalie spat out, her gaze softening as she turned her eyes back to Luce's. "I'm very grateful for what you said to her, in defence of my family and myself."

"Ah, no problem. She was asking for it." Luce flushed. The sound of the front office door slamming, cued Luce to turn and look at the door. Rosalie watched in confusion as Luce paled, a small whimper escaping her lips as her delicate hands shook slightly. The panic flooding through Rosalie turned to worry and anger, as she saw her mate's reaction to Edward striding angrily across the car park.

She reached out to Luce, stroking and cupping her cheek, running her fingers over the soft, warm skin. "Luce, sweetheart? What is it? Please talk to me," Rosalie begged. Taking in Luce's wide eyes and her frozen form, Rosalie's head whipped round to face Edward standing by his precious Volvo. She sent him one _very_ clear thought. _Get in the fucking car, right now, before I rip your fucking testicles off, and stay the hell away from Luce._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Guess whose back! I'm so bad at updating… I'm sorry! Technically this is a part 1 of the chapter I was planning, however I realised it's been quite a while since I updated. So I'm publishing this part 1 now, whilst I work on writing the part 2! Thank you for your continued support of this story, and please keep following, favouriting, and reviewing :) XX**

Chapter 8

I'll tell you how today should have gone. I _should_ have woken up bright eyed, bushy tailed, and with a spring in my step. Instead, I awoke sick and disorientated, and with a forehead sweatier than the Devil's bum crack.

Upon waking, I had a pounding headache and an extremely dry mouth. But worst of all was the feeling that my forehead was sweating and overheating, yet the rest of me felt like I was surrounded by the Arctic. I sluggishly brought my duvet over my head and tucked all my limbs under it trying to shut off the cold air.

There was a loud knock on my door, which sent me flinching further into my bed.

"Good morning!" Bella peered her head around my door, somehow already dressed and ready for the day.

"Is it? Is it really?" I mumbled croakily, my voice muffled into my pillow. I heard a couple of footsteps cross the gap to my bed, before a gentle hand peeled back the duvet.

"Luce? Why aren't you up yet? What's wrong?" Bella stroked away the damp hair plastered to my sweaty forehead. She laid her palm against it, feeling my temperature. "Oh my god, Luce, you're so hot!"

"Awh, thanks man, you're hot too," I garbled, patting Bella's hand.

"No, no, Luce, I mean you're burning up. You've got a really high temperature," Bella worried over me, carefully manoeuvring me over onto my back. "Hold on, I'm getting Charlie."

Barely a second had passed before Bella returned, this time with Charlie at her heels. He took one glance at me and said, "Ah, shit." He knelt down beside me, moving close. "Hm, your first week in Forks and you're already ill. Your parents are gonna think we're not feeding you properly."

I cracked a lopsided smile at that. "Tut tut, Charlie," I murmured softly.

"Do you want to go to the hospital, Luce?" Charlie asked me, quietly.

"No, I want to go to a restaurant." At my reply Charlie shot me a deadpan glance.

"We're going to the hospital."

"Spoilsport," I smiled softly, and closed my eyes tiredly.

As I tried to go back to sleep, and ignore the pounding in my head, I could hear Charlie sending Bella off to school, reassuring her he'd look after me.

"Bells, don't worry. I'll phone up the station, let them know I can't make it in today. Then Luce and I will head round to the hospital and get her a check up."

"Are you sure you can manage her? She seems kinda… Out of it…"

"I'm a grown man, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Ha," I let out a snort under my breath. Famous last words.

After Charlie had made a phone call to the police station and then notified the school that I wouldn't be making an appearance today, he helped me up and briefly left me to change out of my PJ's before he collected me once again and assisted me into the Cruiser to head to the hospital.

The journey there passed within a blink of an eye, at least it seemed such to me. I glided through the hospital with all the elegance of a newly sedated giraffe. And by glided, I mean stumbled, with a tight grip on Charlie's arm. I found myself needing to rely on Charlie to guide me, as my pounding headache and tired limbs appeared unable to support me properly.

When I somewhat regained a sense of my whereabouts and focused my eyesight, I found myself perched on a hospital bed. I looked down at myself, blinking slowly, before I languidly took in my whereabouts.

Charlie stood next to me, leaning against the hospital room wall.

"Charlie?"

He looked at me worriedly. "What is it, Luce? How do you feel?" Charlie asked me, pushing off from the wall. But before I had the chance to reply, a nurse popped into the room, clutching a small packet of pills, and a plastic cup of water. She smiled cheerily at me.

"Hello, Lucy! How are you feeling now?" I couldn't help but think she smiled somewhat maniacally. Which apparently I told her to her face; my mouth talking and my brain taking a back seat… Whoops.

The nurse frowned at me, quickly losing her smile. She thrust two pills into my mouth, before giving me a swig of water to help swallow the pills.

"Wait, have I already talked to you? W… w… why are you giving me drugs? You… pill pusher!" I sloppily pushed her hands away from me. Charlie sighed, and smiled to himself.

"Nurse Cameron saw you a few minutes ago, when she took your temperature, Luce." He glanced over at the Nurse, whose face had puckered in annoyance. "Also, I think you owe Nurse Cameron an apology."

My bottom lip jutted out to make an appearance.

"Soz."

Charlie sighed, "Properly."

"Dear Madam, I sinly… sinerly… sss…"

"Sincerely," Charlie corrected.

"I _sincerely_ apologise for my utter lack of manners and my most ghastly, contemptible, loathsome, execrable _,_ most atrocious-"

SLAM.

"-behaviour! I have brought dishonour upon myself, dishonour on my cow, dishonour on my whole family! I _beg_ of your forgiveness for my wretched, most _heinous_ act, which will render me-"

"She's gone," Charlie interrupted me. "Maybe next time, apologise a little less sarcastically."

"Humph. That wo… woo-man," I waggled a finger at the door, "was wholly _deplorable_."

"Her only crime was feeding you your medication."

"Haha, _crime_. You made a cop pun."

Charlie groaned. Loudly.

"You really don't handle your meds well."

I simply beamed at him. It was then that a very, _very,_ pretty blond-haired man in a doctor's coat walked through the door, holding a clipboard.

"Woof," I whistled to myself quietly, as my eyes took on a life of their own, roaming over the pretty man.

"Ah, so is this the patient who has been terrorising my nurses?" He inquired warmly.

"Wait, nurses… Plural? How many have I met? Oh my god, I'm losing my mind," I babbled to myself. Charlie and the pretty man ignored me. Rude.

"Are you an angel?" I asked him, a little delirious.

The angel chuckled. "I'm afraid not, Miss Roux. My name is Dr Carlisle Cullen. I believe you know my daughter. I'm Rosalie's father."

"I can see where Rose got her good looks from," I slurred, grinning dopily at Carlisle. I sent him a wobbly thumbs up, grin still in place, and my head lolling to one side.

Carlisle smiled readily at me, as if placating a young toddler, before turning back to Charlie. The two of them walked over to the door to talk.

"Miss Roux is running a low fever, luckily nothing serious. Although it seems to have made her somewhat delirious. Additionally, she seems to have had a slight reaction to the medication we have given her. It's nothing serious, she's just, ah…" Carlisle trailed off, and glanced back over at me.

I shot Carlisle and Charlie some finger guns, "Sup, my bitches!"

"… A little out of it… Make sure she takes one of these every three hours hours, and hopefully that will bring her fever down. Also make sure that she drinks plenty of fluids to stave the risk of dehydration. I'll drop by your house to check on her on my way home from work later."

"Thank you, Doctor Cullen. Are you sure it's not out of your way?"

Carlisle smiled and shook his head softly, as the two men shook hands.

A sudden crash and a yelp of pain broke the moment, bringing their attention back to me. I'd tried to manoeuvre myself off the hospital bed, however I somehow ended up falling off, landing on my plump behind. The drugs seemed to have numbed most pain I might have felt from such a fall, however, as I sat slumped on the floor, only one thought was lethargically making its way through my brain.

"Finally, my willingness to eat lots of food and gain weight on my bottom pays off." I sniffed, my eyes watering. I raised my gaze to stare sadly at the Doctor. "My bum hurts," I told him, sorrowfully.

Carlisle hid a smile, as he told me that apart from a possible bruise, my bottom would recover to full health. I sent him a watery smile, "You're a good nut," I sniffed.

Charlie sighed once again. "Well, as enthralling as that conversation was, Luce, I think it's time for me to get you back home."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Eyy three cheers for the Mulan reference! So I finished writing this, instead of doing my college work... Oops. But I'm really proud of this chapter, so I hope you all like it too!**

 **Honestly though, every time I see the lovely reviews you guys leave I can't help but smile. It truly does mean a lot to me, thank you guys!**

 **If any of you watch and enjoy Once Upon A Time, please check out my new OUAT fanfic, 'The Twin Saviours', I had it playing on my mind for a while so I thought I would post!**

 **Once again, I don't own anything apart from my OC. Please enjoy, follow, favourite, and review!**

Chapter Nine

As soon as we got back from the hospital Charlie deposited me on the sofa, and went on a mission around the house; grabbing blankets, a sick bowl, DVDs, the meds, and food. He placed the pile in front of me on the living room coffee table like he was making an offering to the gods.

I observed all this silently, watching as Charlie flitted about like a mother hen.

"So, er... Is there anything else that you think you might need or want?" Charlie queried, rubbing a hand over this back of his neck.

"A Jared Padalecki to call my own would be rather nice."

"Can I get a straight answer?"

"No, but you can get a gay one!" I told him matter-of-factly, before giggling hysterically, then groaning at the headache it gave me.

Charlie simply sighed and left me to my own devices, with instructions to yell for him if I wanted or needed anything.

After the light thuds of Charlie's footsteps fell away, silence enveloped the Swan household.

Unsure what to do, but too tired to think, I struggled off the sofa and grabbed the first DVD that came to hand. Unable to focus on the DVD cover properly, I gave up trying, pressed play and just decided that whatever it was, it would have to do.

However, lo and behold, my ability to remain awake was quickly depleting. I could hear the opening bars of a very familiar theme song, before my vision started to fade and I conked out, dead to the world.

 _Soft lips trace their way up my body, following from my inner thighs, over my stomach and breasts, before pausing to linger at the hollow of my throat. She sucks gently at the skin, as her hand runs up my body, leading a burning trail down to my palm, as she interlinks our fingers._

 _The trail of her lips leaves my skin tingling, as my breathing quickens, my chest rises, pressing against her bra-clad chest._

 _I hear her chuckle against my throat, the soft vibrations touching upon the already sensitive skin. She moves from my neck, up to my face, gently laying kiss after kiss upon me; on my jaw, over my forehead, atop my nose, before reaching my softly panting mouth. She nuzzles against me briefly, her nose gently bumping against my own, and her soft skin brushing against me._

 _She presses against me, her lips touching my own, starting off gently. I pull her closer to me, wrapping a leg around her waist and pulling her weight onto me. My free hand wanders up her body, tracing over her curves, running my fingers over the light indentations that run down her spine, and relishing in the touch of her skin, which usually feels so cold, yet now burns against my touch._

 _My hand tangles in her silky golden mane, as I bring her closer to me, locking our lips in a fiery battle for dominance._

 _The hand which was intertwined with her own is now released, as I reach behind her to open the clasp of her bra, pulling it off her, all the while still embracing her heated, velvety lips._

 _I break away from her alluring lips, and using the leg I have wrapped around her tight waist, I roll her over, so that I am straddling her hips. Gazing upon her, I feel my heart race. She looks back at me with a contented, half-lidded gaze. Her golden locks fan out behind her on the pillow._

 _"You're so beautiful."_

 _She smiles back at me, reaching a hand out to cradle my cheek._

 _My eyes are distracted by the rise and fall of her chest. Her ample, soft breasts, so responsive to my touch, fit perfectly within my palm. At her sigh of pleasure, I take it upon myself to hear that sigh ten times over._

 _I capture her lips once more, as I stroke and massage her pale flesh. The rise of her chest causes her breasts to skim tantalizingly against my own. I explore her swollen, intoxicating lips with a fierce hunger. She returns my passion, wrapping her long legs around me, pulling me closer, grinding her hips against my own._

 _She pulls her lips away, remaining close so that her quick, shallow breaths fall heated against my skin. My breathing is a bit more labored, punctuated by short, heated breaths._

 _She opens her rosy, swollen lips, "Time to wake up, my love," She whispers softly, kissing me goodbye._

I awakened, still aroused and full of frustration that the dream didn't last longer.

"Fuck," I croaked out. "I'm so screwed. Hot damn. That was one sexy dream." I collapsed back against the sofa, and turned to the TV.

I realized that when I picked up a DVD earlier, I must have chosen Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Huh. Even subconsciously I'm queer as hell.

Sitting up, I popped a couple of the pills out of the packet Charlie had left on the table, threw them to the back of my throat, and took a swig of water, just as Spike said the iconic line, 'Out for a walk... Bitch.'

"You tell her, Spike." I mumbled at the TV screen, giggling drowsily at Buffy's pissed off expression.

I snuggled back into the sofa, pulling the soft blanket around me. I tried to focus on the TV screen but my eyes kept slipping, and I found myself falling into the drug induced slumber once more.

 _I strolled down the bright, sunlit street, passing by dapperly dressed men and women dressed to the nines. The men wore smart suits and double-breasted overcoats, with swanky fedoras alongside neatly groomed moustaches. Whilst the women wore elegant and classy day dresses, short gloves gathered loosely at the cuff, with coifed hair kept close to their head under an angular hat._

 _I frowned in confusion, trying to place my whereabouts. A gentleman ambled past me, chucking a newspaper into an overflowing bin._

 _Trying to avoid looking like a looney, I quickly swiped the newspaper from the bin, and took in the front page and date. The Rochester Reporter, 21st of January, 1933. Wait. What._

 _I did a double take, clutching tightly at the paper, my fingers ripping into the delicate pages. Nineteen-fucking-thirty three?_

 _I dropped the now crumpled paper to the floor, stumbling away from the busy hum-drum of the main street. Turning onto a side street, just round the corner, I doubled over feeling sick to my stomach. Heavy breaths escaped me, as I kneeled on the floor, my palms scraped against the rough pavement._

 _I heard sharp footsteps coming up from behind me._

 _"Oh, good lord!" A tentative hand touched upon my shoulder._

 _I groaned heavily, moving slightly, my head still tucked down. The hand very quickly recoiled._

 _I carefully lifted myself from the floor, wary of this new stranger. However, upon meeting the gaze of the somewhat confused stranger, I felt the air leave my lungs in a sudden breath._

 _"Rose?" I whispered, my voice practically inaudible, my eyes wide. She stood before me, as stunning as the day I first met her, except she was... different? Her beautiful amber eyes that I'd come to know were instead a deep rich blue, almost violet in colour. Her pale skin had a healthy flush of colour and a light, delicate tan. But the biggest difference was the way she was looking at me. She looked at me, not flirtatiously or affectionately, but... Warily. Like one might look upon a nuisance._

 _Not my-Rosalie stared back at me, one eyebrow raised, lips pursed, and her gloved hands keeping a firm hold on her handbag._

 _"Hello?" She asked irritably. "Are you alright?"_

 _"Oh, erm, sorry. I just- you- I mean- you're-" I spluttered._

 _"Are you going to speak properly?"_

 _I froze, and looked down at my feet shyly. "Sorry, you're just... You're just really pretty." I mumbled, glancing back up at her. To my surprise, her violet eyes lit up, and a pleased smile touched her rosebud lips._

 _"Well, if that's what you wanted to say, then speak away!" She beamed, touching at her coifed and curled up hair, in a self-absorbed manner._

 _"I could compliment your looks all day if you'd let me, but I'm sure you've got things to do." I said, rather embarrassed._

 _"Oh! Well, aren't you as cute as a bugs ear!" Not my-Rosalie patted the top of my head in a self-indulgent demeanour._

 _"Eh, you what?" I blurted, confused._

 _"Say, where are you from? I haven't seen you in this neighbourhood before- and my family knows everyone in this here neighbourhood. What's your story, doll?" She linked her arm through mine, directing me along the path._

 _"I-" I began, only to be interrupted._

 _"Oh!" Not my-Rosalie lurched forward, a gloved hand pressed against her forehead, the other gripping onto the crook of my arm tightly, her beautiful eyes clamped shut._

 _She let out a pained moan, her stockinged legs crumpling underneath her, sending her to the floor and bringing me down right beside her._

 _I panicked inwardly, trying not to act like a headless chicken. What do I do, what do I do, oh my god, I never paid any attention when they taught us first aid in school, I blame Mrs Foster, she's the one who bored me to death, and now I'm going to have to fucking pay for the consequences. Fuck you, Mrs Foster!_

 _A hiss of pain broke through my garbled panicking. I turned my worried gaze back to Not my-Rosalie, only to recoil in shock and fear. Blood red eyes, glimmering pale skin, and a snarling mouth greeted me._

 _I shrieked in horror, stumbling away, falling onto my behind. I scrambled backwards, trying to get away from the threatening, growling, demon-like Rosalie who stalked forward menacingly._

 _My body shook with the terror coursing it's way through my quivering body. Tears ran down my cheeks, as I sobbed brokenly._

 _Blood red eyes smirked at me, as she inched closer and closer._

 _"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." Her face shifted, her mouth stretched into a psychotic grin, her sharp canines glinting at me._

 _Then she lunged forward, latching onto my neck._

I awoke with a blood-curdling scream, my chest wracked with dry, heaving sobs, and tears dripping down my cheeks.

Cold arms wrapped tightly around me, sending me further into a panic.

 _"_ No! Please! Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." I screamed out, my throat raw and my chest heaving painfully from the screams and sobs that tore their way from my throat. I was in a panic, the voices around me blurring into one, as I cried incoherently, struggling to breathe.

A familiar voice broke through, shushing me, comforting me, trying to help. But the only thing that registered was that it was Rosalie- which only sent me deeper into my hysteria.

It wasn't until my eyes opened, and caught sight of a pair of familiar, comforting, warm amber eyes, that I stopped fighting.

"Rosie?" I whispered hoarsely, tears still dripping off my damp cheeks, as I clutched onto the arms that were holding me tightly.

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm here. It's ok, I won't let anyone hurt you." Rosalie promised me tenderly, wiping away the tears from my eyes and cheeks.

I sniffed, pulling a little away from Rosalie, to see both Charlie and the angel Doctor right beside her, staring on in worry.

"Lucy? Are you alright?" Carlisle crouched down beside me, checking my temperature. I shivered at the touch of his ice cold hand.

"Yeah. Yeah, just a really bad dream." I trailed off, speaking quieter. "A _really_ bad dream." My eyes flickered back to Rosalie, who looked on in concern.

I shook my head, sniffing, and pulled myself up into a more upright position.

"Are you here to play nurse? Is this gonna turn into a Carry On movie?" I asked Rosalie with a watery smile.

"Well, if you play your cards right..." Rosalie joked back, still a little shaken and concerned for me.

Carlisle cleared his throat, bringing my attention back to him.

"Well, the good news is your temperature has gone down, although it's still a little higher than it should be. Keep taking the pills for another day or so. And also-" Carlisle turned towards Charlie. "I'd recommend keeping her out of school for another day or two. Just long enough for her to run out the fever."

"Wait, running? Please don't make me run!" I sniffed, eyes widened in alarm.

"No ones going to make you run, Luce." Rosalie smiled at me softly.

"Well, Rosalie and I better leave you to it. Pleasure as always, Chief Swan. Lovely to meet you again, Lucy." Carlisle shook hands with Charlie, and straightened his coat out. Rosalie moved to stand with him reluctantly.

"Wait!" I called out in a panic. "Please don't go, please don't leave, Rosie-" I cut myself off, my breathing quickening and my heart racing.

Rosalie's amber eyes widened in alarm, and she opened her mouth to speak. She glanced pleadingly at Carlisle.

Charlie caught the glance, "Doctor Cullen, if you're ok with it, your daughter's welcome to stay with Luce a bit longer."

Carlisle nodded gratefully at Charlie and turned back to Rosalie. "I'll have Sara or Emmett pick you up in a hour or so."

The two men stood and vacated the room, Charlie walking Carlisle to the front door, before heading upstairs to work on some paperwork.

I sighed in relief as Rosalie came to join me on the sofa.

"Man, time really flies when you take two naps a day." I sighed shakily.

"Will you tell me what your dream was about?"

If I'd been drinking water, I'm telling you now, I would've done an accidental spit-take. I thought about my earlier dream, and my ears flushed red. I then realised which dream Rosalie was talking about.

"Oh," I fiddled with the hem of my blanket. "It's nothing, I just, er. I guess I was watching Buffy The Vampire Slayer earlier and it got in my subconscious, I guess. It's not important." I watched in confusion as Rosalie seemed to swallow uneasily.

I decided to change the subject of discussion.

I leant forwards, ever so slightly, to grasp one of her cold hands. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art blinding to the eye and uncomfortably hot."

"Does that line often work well for you?" She raised an elegant brow, her smile a little forced, her eyes flashing briefly with what my addled brain thought was either jealousy... Or self doubt? But that couldn't possibly be right surely.

"Nah, that one was a one off special. Just for you." I tried to reassure her, sending her a sloppy attempt at a wink, in what I felt was a flirtatious manner. It seemed to work as I'd hoped, as her smile softened and her posture become confident once more.

"I like you. A lot. We should go out on a date. An official one." I told her firmly.

Rosalie cocked her head at me and released a quick breathy laugh.

"Well, that's what I was hoping for when I asked you out yesterday," Rosalie smiled patiently.

My eyes widened.

"You did?" I furrowed my brow, thinking hard. "Oh yeah! Nice one." I snapped my fingers and beamed back at Rose.

"I was hoping, since you weren't in school today, that we could make our plans for the date, now." Rosalie reclined back into the sofa next to me, and elegantly crossed her nice, long, delightfully delicious legs **.**

"Uh h-huh..." I trailed off as I found myself tripping over my reply. My eyes lingering on her toned legs long enough for her to pick up on it.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Rosalie smirked and switched her legs over, this time angling them more towards me. "Found something you like?" Her lips quirked upwards.

"Ohh, me likey. Quite a bit." I swallowed, still partly enamoured by her legs. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me."

"Oh, just teasing," She leant forwards a tad, pulling my gaze back up her body to her warm amber eyes. "But I'll be pulling out the big guns in Saturday for our date."

I swallowed a little nervously. "If I weren't so drugged up right now, I'd probably kiss you. Then again, if I weren't so drugged up, I would never have just told you that."

Rosalie's smile brightened considerably, dazzling me briefly. "Well, then. You'll just have to make up for that on Saturday." She ran a hand over my cheek, brushing some flyaway hairs away from my face.

I blinked lethargically, as my body seemed to sway gently. Before I could even blink, Rosalie had manoeuvred me so that I was lying across her on my back, my legs propped over her thighs and my upper body leaning between Rosalie's torso and her arm that was now wrapped around my clammy shoulders. She hummed softly as she once again pushed some hair away from my damp forehead.

I closed my eyes and leant into her, snuggling myself against her, relishing in the comfort she brought me.

"Sorry I'm so gross and boring right now." I mumbled sullenly, my energy all burned up.

"You could never be boring to me." I heard her reply softly, as she stroked my hair.

"Though I can be gross, huh?" I giggled drowsily.

I heard her splutter in alarm, before she realised I was teasing her. "Oh, you're a right wicked little one."

I opened one eye to look up at her. She gazed back at me, curious to what I was about to say.

"Not that small." I grumbled, sticking my tongue out at her. Unfortunately no witty, intellectual reply had presented itself to me in the moment.

"Compared to me you are."

I humphed playfully, snuggling back into her. Rosalie let out a quiet chuckle at my childish behavior, before she took a quick intake of breath, seemingly shocked.

"Comfortable there, are we?" She asked, her voice a little strangled. It was then that I realised I had moved myself slightly, so that my face was resting on Rosalie's breasts.

"Oh, extremely." I murmured. "Is this ok with you? Feel free to shove me off, if you'd like."

She swallowed, "No, no, it's fine."

"I kinda wish this moment would last forever." I sighed contentedly. I heard Rosalie snort gracefully.

"What, the moment with your face on my breasts?" She asked amusedly, still stroking me softly but this time moving her touch down my back.

"Yeah." I whispered unashamedly, curling up and nestling into her further.

"So, what would you like to do on saturday for our date? Dinner and a drive? Cinema?" Rosalie cleared her throat.

"Dinner and a drive sounds absolutely wonderful." I murmured into her chest.

"Any preferences for where we eat?"

"I'm really trying hard not reply with something sexual," I told Rosalie, to which she giggled.

"How about Italian?" She asked softly.

"I like Italians," I replied. "Their food is pretty good too..." I laughed at myself tiredly. "I promise I'm not always a pervert." I tried to reassure her.

"It's ok, Luce. Italian it is." Rosalie stroked my forehead gently.

"I sort of feel like I'm on drugs when I'm with you." I admitted, cuddling into her.

"Well, technically speaking you are right now **."**

I smacked her toned stomach feebly in reply. "Silly, Rosie." I mumbled, feeling myself drifting.

"Sleep well, sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow." A pair of soft lips and hot breath brushed against my forehead, before the Sandman took me away once again.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Luce's dream (the second/non smutty one featuring Rosalie) may mean something... *Wink wink* You shall have to wait and see, mwahaha. I honestly love all of the readers of this story, you are all so lovely and supportive. I'm breaking this chapter up again, so hopefully it'll tide you over till the next update! Keep an eye out for the next chapter - so much fluff, you're gonna drown in it...**

Chapter Ten

"No, no, no!" I yelled running around my room. My frantic panic was halted only after I tripped over a still unpacked suitcase. Where the hell are my black lace up booties? I need my sexy shoes!

The past couple of days had been agony awaiting today. I'd spent all of my time recuperating and eating soup (bleurgh). And telling Charlie about the date had been just as agonising. Holy shit had that been awkward.

 _"Ahem, Charlie?" I slipped into the kitchen on Friday evening, to see Charlie scrubbing some pans in the sink._

 _"Mm?" He hummed tiredly. Charlie's drooping gaze remained on the soaking dishes, as I mooched over to his side._

 _"So... How's it hanging?" I winked at him._

 _Pause. Charlie's eyes flickered over to me in suspicion._

 _"What do you want?" Charlie asked, his eyebrow raised and his hands pausing from scrubbing the pans._

 _"Well..." I dragged out the word, with an upward lilt in my voice. I widened my eyes, and jutted out my bottom lip to add to the effect. "I might, very possibly, have been asked most definitely, to-"_

 _"Spit it out, Luce."_

 _"I have a date tomorrow!"_

 _SPLASH. All of a sudden Charlie and I found ourselves covered and dripping with tepid soapy dishwater. Charlie blinked at me blankly, whilst I preoccupied myself with dribbling out some soapy water I'd accidentally inhaled (through both my nose and through my mouth, yuck)._

 _"So, that cool? Fab! See you later!" I clapped my hands and spun towards the door, praying that would be it. I was wrong._

 _"Woah, woah, hold on a minute there." Charlie grabbed the back of my jumper with an uncomfortably damp hand, causing me to choke unattractively as my collar cut into my throat. "A date?"_

 _He released my jumper, turning me back towards him. I rubbed my throat a little, grumbling at him._

 _"And who is this date with then?"_

 _"Um, Rosalie Cullen." I stepped back, out of range of another soapy attack. Charlie's eyes widened._

 _"Oh, you're? I didn't realise you were? I just assumed you were... Girls? Um..." Charlie stuttered out, awkwardly fumbling around with a tea towel, mopping up the water trailing over the kitchen counter._

 _"Bella never told you?" I blinked owlishly in surprise. "I'm bisexual. Is that... Is that ok? I mean, with you? I wasn't sure if..." I stumbled over my words, suddenly scared that this man who I'd known all my life would turn on me. My fingers fidgeted with the hem of my jumper._

 _Charlie's eyes widened considerably, as he appeared to understand my fear. His gaze softened and he pulled me forward into a tight hug._

 _It startled me briefly, but I quickly returned the hug, my arms wrapped around his waist and my head buried in his chest. I made the decision to ignore the icky soapy wetness that was beginning to soak through both our jumpers._

 _"Oh, Luce, of course it's ok. I just want you to be happy." He softly patted the back of my head, not unlike how one might pet a dog. I wasn't complaining though._

 _I kept quiet apart from a small snuffle, a couple of tears leaking out and landing on his already sodden jumper._

 _"Thank you, Charlie."_

I continued on my hunt for the booties. I scrambled over my bed, laying on my stomach and going upside down to look under the bed frame. Let's see... Cardboard box, black converses... Dead lampshade, spare pillow, spare duvet, giant furry spider... Wait. HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THINGS GAY, NO NOPE NOT TODAY, NOT TODAY SATAN. I let out a short scream of horror, before I paused mid scream.

The furry little Satan wasn't moving. Maybe it's dead. Hopefully it's dead. Please be dead. Should I prod it? Dare I prod it?

I do dare.

I reached out a hand to my bedside drawer and grabbed my Rampant Rabbit vibrator. Don't judge me. But I refused to touch that _thing_ with my bare hands. The Rabbit's sacrifice will not go down in vain... My poor baby.

I sighed, and using my vibrator I prodded the furry thing beneath my bed. It didn't move. I nudged it harder with the Rabbit. Still nothing. Oh, thank god. I can dispose of it at a later date. I also need to remember to give my Rabbit a clean now. Damn it.

"Luce, a car just pulled up outside!" Charlie called up to me from his vigilant perch by the front room window.

Shit! Black booties, black booties!

"Wait, don't let her in! I'm not even cute yet!" I wailed down the stairs. Charlie's cackling laughter echoed through the house, Bella's giggles joining in.

Rosalie POV

Exiting her car and approaching the front door of the Swan residence, Rosalie could hear three beating hearts. Two of the heart beats were steady, yet one was racing with the speed of Speedy Gonzales.

 _Luce_.

Rosalie listened carefully to the voices within the house.

 _"Wait, don't let her in! I'm not even cute yet!"_

 _"Oh my god, Luce, get your butt downstairs!"_

 _"I can't! My boots are hiding from me!"_

 _"They're down here, you idiot!"_

 _"Why are they downstairs?!"_

 _"Because that's where you left them?"_

 _"Oh, fuck off, Bells."_

 _"Language!"_

 _"Sorry, Charlie!"_

 _"Sorry, Dad!"_

 _"Right, Bella, do I look sexy yet?"_

 _"On a scale of one to ten?"_

 _"On a scale of a blob-fish-who-hides-in-the-hidden-depths-of-the-ocean-to-avoid-contact to Monica Bellucci-in-nothing-but-black-lacy-underwear?"_

 _"Erm, Megan Fox?"_

 _"Nice."_

Rosalie was not sure quite what to make of that conversation. All she knew was that she couldn't remember ever being so nervous. If she were a human, she was quite certain that she would have sweaty palms, a high pulse rate, and a very flustered pink face. However, she was a vampire. So there she stood, outside her human's house, tall, stone cold, and silent.

However this didn't mean that she didn't display certain human characteristics, such as tapping a nervous rhythm out against her thigh, fiddling with her clothes, or taking deep (unnecessary) breaths.

Rosalie glanced down at her outfit. Her pale pink dress exposed her arms in short sleeves, and clung to her upper body, flowing down and skimming over her hips, the hem hitting mid thigh. She had debated wearing a tight, slinky little black dress, but Alice advised her that such a dress was better suited for a third or fourth date. On her feet were a pair of strappy stiletto heels, and in one hand she gripped a gold clutch bag, while in the other she held a single red rose.

She knew she looked good. That was never up for discussion. But whether or not her mate would like it? Now that was an entirely different ball game.

Rosalie strode towards the door and rung the doorbell, shifting on her heels ever so slightly in order to have a more 'human' appearance so not to scare or raise suspicion from her mate's guardian.

Rosalie reminded herself to stay polite to the man, if only for her Luce's benefit. Floating through her mind was Carlisle's earlier reminder that if she were rude, Chief Swan would be far more likely to put a stop to any future dates. That had certainly set her mind quick, as Rosalie would do her absolute best to ensure the success of this... Courtship? Relationship? Strange vampire mating bond?

The front door to the Swan house swung open, first revealing Charlie Swan and then hovering behind him Rosalie could see the Bella girl. No sign of Luce.

"Miss Cullen?"

"Please call me Rosalie, Chief Swan." She smiled dazzlingly at the poor man, whose eyes seemed to almost glaze over.

"Er, c-certainly. Please do come in." He opened the door even wider and gestured Rosalie to step through into the house. Charlie nudged his daughter an inch towards Rosalie, and muttered in Bella's ear, "Say hello, and go grab Luce."

"H-hi, Rosalie. It's nice to meet you." Bella squeaked out, nearly frozen from the borderline icy gaze she received. The pathetic looking human peeked at Rosalie's face, impressing managing to hold in a small flinch.

A nearly unnoticeable sigh and nod of the head was all the girl got in reply, but Rosalie couldn't find it in herself to care much.

"Ah, Luce was just putting her shoes on in the kitchen. I'll go grab her, see if she's ready." Bella sent her a wary smile, and shuffled off through the house towards the kitchen.

Rosalie turned back to Charlie Swan. She could see a bead of sweat forming on his forehead, his arms folded over his chest. Like his daughter, Rosalie could clearly see that the Chief was just as effected as his daughter, subconsciously picking up on the dangerous vibes that her vampiric nature emitted.

"Now, young lady. What are your intentions towards my godchild?"

As amusing as she found that question, Rosalie wasn't able to even attempt an answer before a soft British accent interrupted them.

"Charlie, I'm not your goddaughter, what are you on about?"

"Well, you may as well be! It might be unofficial, but the thought is there!"

"Sure, you keep thinking that. Now are you really going to interrogate Rose?"

"I'd do the same thing if you were going on a date with a boy. I'm stepping in for your father while you're staying here. I have a duty to uphold."

Rosalie couldn't give a damn about being interrogated, she was too distracted by what had just walked in the room.

Tight, high waisted, black jeans clung to the rounded, shapely curves of her mate's hips and legs, supported by a pair of black lace up boots. A deep v-necked wine red velvet top put her ample cleavage on display, over which she wore a tight leather jacket.

She looked... She looked, to put it simply, _divine_. Deliciously divine. Rosalie licked her lips, oblivious to the embarrassed, awkward fidgeting of the other two humans still within the room.

"You look beautiful, Luce." Rosalie cleared her throat, pulling Luce's attention away from teasing Charlie. Luce turned towards her, wearing a wide grin which faltered upon locking onto Rosalie.

Luce POV

My mouth dried out, and my heart leapt to my throat, as I took in Rose's seemingly inhuman beauty.

"Um, oh wow, er," I stumbled breathlessly. "Hi."

I threw a glance at Bella, and nodded my head towards the back of the house. She caught my meaning and ushered a weakly protesting Charlie out of the hall.

"Stay safe and have fun!" She called over her shoulder, before disappearing into another room with Charlie who clearly wanted to say more but at the sharp look from his daughter, he merely waved goodbye.

I turned back to Rosalie, who'd been observing with her warm, honeyed gaze. My eyes locked onto her, as I closed the distance between us. She shifted ever so slightly in her heels, her warm eyes following me as I drew to a stop in front of her.

"I don't think there's even a word to describe just how incredible you look tonight." I murmured breathlessly, my eyes running over her pale, delicate features. I could feel my fingers twitching - desperate to hold her, to touch her.

Rosalie stared back at me, a hopeful smile resting on her lips. Then her eyes widened as she seemed to remember something - she held out a single blood red rose to me, and as I reached out for it our fingertips lightly grazed against each other.

"Thank you, Rosalie." Using a pin I secured the rose to the left breast of my leather jacket.

I reached up to press a soft kiss against her cold cheek, quickly turning away so that she couldn't see the pale pink that I'm certain was tinging my cheeks. Taking her by the hand I gently pulled her out of the house. She reached out to close the door behind her, as she followed me down the porch steps with a grace that I could never hope to have.

Once upon a time I might have found myself frozen stiff, in awe of such a woman, and terrified to speak of anything. But tonight, I could feel the blood pulsing through my body, giving me the courage to take such a beautiful woman on a date.

The fact that Rosalie was driving a fucking bright red BMW convertible, gave me an icebreaker to start a conversation. She gripped her steering wheel so loosely, her gaze seemingly on me as much as the road, that I was unsure just how much control she had over the powerful vehicle. But she drove with such confidence that it was difficult to feel unsafe - despite the fact that the speedometer was currently at about 80 mph.

"I don't think I've ever described a car in such a way, but damn you've got a sexy car." I ran my fingers over the leather interior of the car seat, letting out a soft hum at the smooth touch. Rosalie sent a small smirk my way, as she nodded in agreement.

"Carlisle offered me his Mercedes for tonight, but I thought you might appreciate mine a little better." The tender smile that touched upon her mouth as she spoke of her car gave me pause.

"Are you a big fan of cars?" I queried. "I'm afraid that although I love both cars and motorbikes, it's probably more the aesthetics rather than the actual vehicles themselves..." I trailed off thoughtfully.

"Oh, yes, I adore working with cars. I'm actually a fully trained mechanic! I love to tinker with cars, and whenever we need to update or upgrade any features, it's normally me that does it! Alice is always telling me that it's not a ladylike hobby but I think that's a load of ol' hooey. Women did not fight for liberation to be told that we shouldn't do something because it's not ladylike. Though in fairness Alice was only like that when I accidentally ruined a brand new Prada jumpsuit and got covered in oil. She turns into quite the suck up whenever her Jazz's bike needs a tune up!"Rosalie's eyes brightened as she rambled on, laughing over her sister. I was filled with joy at the thought of her happiness, my heart thumping away in my chest.

This can't be normal, surely? I know that I'm falling way too hard, too fast. I barely know Rose, and yet... there's this bizarre pull in my chest that tells me I'm supposed to be here. That I'm supposed to feel this way.


End file.
